BitterSweet
by halestorm 1313
Summary: MitchieXShane NateXCaitlin and Jason paired with one of you! Camp Rock is over, memories are fading, summers coming to an end, but schools starting up accompanied with a dose of Reality. Follows Mitchie through all the ups and downs of dating a popstar.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello my lovely readers. I don't have too much to say, other than this is my second Fan Fiction story, but my first camp rock story. This story is in Mitchie's POV until a say otherwise. So R&R my lovelies R&R.

**Disclaimer: **Camp Rock is mine…NOT

**Chapter 1: The Morning After**

It hit me, the second I woke up that morning, I realized it was my last day at Camp Rock. I sighed; I didn't want it to end this had been the best summer ever. I couldn't go back to my old life where I was invisible. No one would believe what actually happened this summer was real, and what would be my proof to show them that I had Connect 3 numbers in my phone. They would just laugh I say I made it up. I groaned I took a peek at my clock by my bed it was 5:30. I knew it was early in the morning, even too early for the kitchen help to be up. I closed my eyes hoping to go back to sleep before I would have to get up.

I couldn't sleep, so I just laid there getting lost in my thoughts and memories my stay at Camp Rock. I smiled to myself, as I recalled the memories from last night, the night of the Final Jam.

I decided I couldn't stay here in bed forever. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I pulled on my red baby doll tee and a pair of dark wash jeans. I grabbed my moccasins from next to the door and pulled them onto my feet. I ran a brush quickly through my hair. I walked over to the mirror, and checked my reflection.

"Perfect" I whispered with a big grin plastered across my face.

I stepped out of the cabin and into the morning light. I began walking down to the lake, hoping he might be there. Then I remembered that mister Pop star enjoyed sleeping in late. Much to my surprise, as I stepped out of the cover of the forest, I saw him there, sitting on top of a canoe. His head resting in his hands and his eye closed. He looked so peaceful. I quietly tired to walk over him, careful not to make a sound. I saw him smile.

"Hey Mitchie" he said as I drew closer.

I frowned. "How did you know it was me?"

"Only the kitchen help is up this early."

I let out a small giggle. It was true. I walked over and sat down next to him. We were silent for a while.

"Why don't we go for a ride" he said breaking the silence "You owe me one from yesterday anyways."

We pushed the canoe into the water and got in. We still didn't know how to row that well, but Nate had given Shane a little help. In the end we settled for rowing in circles. Eventually we made it to the middle of the lake he stopped rowing.

"Mitchie" he paused "I would have liked you no matter what your mom did, because nothing matters as long as you're just yourself."

"I know, I was just intimidated, I wanted this summer to be the best one ever so I thought-"

"You thought if you were popular it would make it better."

"But even after everything that happened it's still the best summer ever."

He smiled, and leaned in closer. I closed my eye I thought I knew what was coming. A second later I was drenched in water. I opened my eyes to see him laughing.

"You think that's funny?"

He nodded as he gathered himself back together. He stood up and I saw my opportunity. With all my strength I attempted push Shane Grey over board. He was stronger than me, but in the end he went flying off.

"Now that's hilarious." I laughed as I looked at the drenched pop star, try and get back up on the canoe.

"Help Me" he paused "please."

"Since you said please, I guess I could help you"

I reached out to offer him a hand, and I didn't really think this through because I went tumbling into the water. Ugh, I just got a mouthful of lake water. I resurfaced, and stuck my tongue out at him like a 4 year old.

He smiled his 100 watt smile "Sorry I couldn't help it."

It took us about 10 minutes of struggling to get back in the canoe. We sat in the canoe, in silence for a while, and Shane looked up a just looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that Shane?"

"I just can't get over the fact that you were here in front of my eye they entire time" He sighed.

"Shocker I know" I said.

"Not really" He replied "I guess we should be heading back."

We rowed back, and Shane asked me tons of questions. He said he wanted to get to know more about me. He asked my favorite color, type of music, what school was like for me, and I ton of random questions. The questions helped pass the time back to shore though. We walked along the beach for a while. I just loved the feeling of the sand between my toes. I shivered, it was still cold out and my clothes were still damp from the lake. I looked up to see if he was cold, but he didn't appear to be, I did notice that his hair was beginning to curl though. Shane noticed me shaking and wrapped his arm around me. I could feel my blood boil at his touch. He eventually lowered his hand and laced his fingers with mine. I looked up at his face and smiled, everything just felt right like this. I noticed the ends of his hair were beginning to curl.

We headed toward the mess hall at around 7:30. Camp was still quiet, so I figured no was really up yet. Shane walked me to the Kitchen entrance.

"Come find us for breakfast when you're done." He leaned in and gave me quick peck on the cheek.

I grinned, as he walked away. With that one peck he made me melt. I struggled to walk up the stairs.

"Hey Mom" I put my arm around her with a huge smile still plastered to my face.

"You're in a good mood today. Since it's the last day today Mitchie, why don't you help Caitlin finish up the pancakes and then you guys can go enjoy the rest of the day."

"You're the best mom."

I gave my mom a big hug and then walked over to help Caitlin. She was still attempting to flip pancakes.

"It about time you showed up." She said as I was pulling on an apron. "So how was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I grinned dreamily

"I think you do, there's only one person who can put that big of a smile on your face" Caitlin replied, she looked up at my face "and his name is Shane Grey..."

**Authors Note: **The first chapter is done finally. I got really frustrated with this chapter, I wanted it to be longer, but I couldn't come up with anything else to write. Okay shout outs to two of my favorite people, my cousin Brianna and my coolest lion on the block Raya. I just want to say thanks for reading everything, especially Raya, I know I sent you a million things to read, and like the same thing to read over and over again. Thanks you guys a million! Anyways my readers go review, say exactly what you're thinking.

-the storm


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Well hello there. Okay guys one review come one seriously; I got 18 alerts, 5 favorites, 190+ hits, and only three reviews. I appreciate the reviews though, I'm just hoping this time we could do a little better than three, you can flame me if you want…I can't believe I'm begging for reviews. Okay just ignore everything I've just typed and go read.

**Disclaimer: **I own a box of cinnamon toast crunch, I own Jonas Brother concert tickets, and here's what I don't own Camp Rock.

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes**

I guess my face did say it all. I mean she only glances at my face for about a millisecond and had already de-coded exactly what had happened, but was it seriously that obvious.

"Okay I saw you guys, on my way over here this morning" She admitted. "By the way you do realize your soaking wet?"

I looked down out my clothes and let out a laugh. "I guess I just forgot."

"I guess I just forgot" she mimicked me "who or what could happen that can make you forget you're sopping wet, wait I can answer that question myself and again the answer Shane Grey."

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or not" I said trying to sound threatening. My lame threat must have worked because Caitlin was silent. I recapped everything that had happened earlier that morning. She listened rather intently and ooh and awed at the right times.

By the time I'd finished, we had moved on to having a pancake flipping contest. We only dropped five in total, and then one was flipped so high it got stuck to the ceiling; but it then promptly fell on top of Caitlin's head. I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this, so she responded by flinging pancake batter at me. We eventually ended the pancake war and finished cooking what was left of the pancake batter, and we were headed out the door. I looked down at myself I was now sopping wet and covered from head to toe in pancake batter, How attractive.

We stopped by our cabins, before heading over to the mess hall. With a quick shower and a change of clothes, my top was now green, which just so happened to be Shane's favorite color. I walked out of my shower stall, and joined Caitlin by the mirror.

"Green" she said as she glanced over at me.

"So"

* * *

"That's his favorite color."

I shrugged "And it just so happens I like it too."

Twenty Minutes later we were ready to go find the guys. It was a little after nine now and the camp was finally buzzing with movement. I saw familiar faces as we headed towards the mess hall, but not the face I was looking for. We were headed into the mess hall; when we spotted the guys at the table near by a window. All I can think as we walk over there is just breathe Mitchie it's just another breakfast…okay who was I kidding it was breakfast with Connect 3.

When what seemed to take hours, only took about 5 seconds, we had arrived at the table. Shane stood and hugged me. I noticed his change of clothes and that his hair was straight again. Even though I noticed these things, they were completely pushed out of my mind as soon as his arms we wrapped around me. I sat down next to Shane and things started moving smoothly. So it was like any other normal breakfast, just this normal breakfast involved a famous band known as Connect 3. Well more like Connect Two, I just realized Jason was missing.

"Where's Jason" I asked Shane.

"He left a while ago, said something about a birdhouse" He shrugged.

I giggled good old Jason. So I only met him less than 24 hours ago, but I still felt like I'd known him all my life. I reached for a slice of toast, when I noticed Caitlin and Nate sitting rather close together, they appeared to be in an intense conversation. After a while I noticed Nate lean in and whisper something in Caitlin's ear. From the looks of it Nate had asked Caitlin something and she nodded in agreement. They immediately stood up and headed for the exit. He opened the door for her and who said chivalry was dead.

The next time I saw them they had their hands entwined with each other. They were laughing and smiling. Caitlin's smile reminding me of the one I had on my face earlier expect hers was bigger and brighter, I figured this could only mean one thing Nate had asked her out. I couldn't help, but be a little jealous I mean I've held hands with Shane, but we still weren't officially going out.

After breakfast, we decided to take a walk along the beach. Caitlin and Nate still hand in hand, okay I was a lot jealous, how hard would it be for Shane to ask will you go out with me, I mean what is he waiting for. All of a sudden Shane and Nate decided to race each other down the beach and back. There was no winner, because well there was a lot of cheating going on. Shane pushed Nate into the water, Nate hopped on Shane's back, and I don't think they ever made it half way mark. All Caitlin and I could do was laugh at their "brotherly love".

"I won" declared Shane as they walked back to us.

"No you didn't you cheated" Retorted Nate.

"And you didn't" Shane fired back.

Out of now where Jason interrupted them, with a demented looking pile of wood in his hand.

"Jason, what is that" Nate asked.

"It's my bird house, it's not finished yet though I was thinking on our way back to the apartment, we could finish it like a team building thing, or would it be called a band building thing?"

"Not going to happen" Nate and Shane said at the same time.

"Hey, it's getting late we need to go finish packing" said Caitlin. She gave Nate a quick hug and began dragging me off.

"Meet you guys in front of the stage later?" I shouted as Caitlin pulled me away.

"Okay clearly this isn't about packing, so what's up?" I said as I was dumping clothes into my bag, but I figured I might as well start packing while we were here.

"Well since you told me about you little meeting earlier today, I could tell you about Nate's and mine."

"What's there to tell me, he asked you out and you said yes." Wow I sounded like a Know-It-All.

"Its creepy how you know that."

"Not creepy, just obvious."

"It's still creepy, hey I need to go finishing packing, I'll catch up with you later" Caitlin replied as she headed out the cabin.

"Bye" I looked up and she was already gone.

I sighed, as I glanced over at my clock, it was 12 O'clock; we would be leaving in 2 hours. I threw my toiletries into my duffel. I tried to take my mind off of the whole leaving in 2 hours thing, but when you're packing everything up its sort of hard to forget. I glanced over at my clock it read 12:36. I looked out the window to try and soak up as much of Camp rock as possible, when I saw my mother walking up the steps, to our cabin.

"Mitchie, are you almost down we'll be leaving in an half an hour and I wanted to pack everything in to the truck."

"Wait I thought we were leaving a 2?"

"Well we need to beat traffic and it's a long ride back."

I sped up the pace of my packing, I actually just ended up throwing everything into my bag, and ran out the front door, I was running out of time, and I needed to find Shane there was still so that needed to be taken care of. I bumped into Caitlin on my way over to the lake.

"Hey… can you…tell… everyone… to meet… at the… parking lot instead." I said as a caught my breath.

"Sure, but why?" Caitlin asked.

"I'm leaving in like 15 minutes." Before she could answer I was off and running again. I really didn't know why, but I just had to get to the lake. I got to the lake and there he was sitting on our canoe like he knew I was coming. He heard my panting and looked up.

"Hey Mitchie" He smiled.

"Did you know I was coming?"

"No, but I had a hunch" He shrugged.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes just listening to all nature had to offer. I looked over at him; it looked like he was thinking hard about something. He nodded after a minute and said.

"Mitchie, I just want to ask you one last thing, is there anything else you lied about?"

I had to think back, was there anything I might have forgotten to mention or clarify.

"Well, the first time you met me was actually in the kitchen, I was the one with the flour of my face." I wasn't sure this was a lie, but I just thought he would like to know.

He laughed. "I actually don't find that hard to believe now."

"But if you were wearing that flour now then I definitely wouldn't even think of doing this." He teased

"Are you saying it was a turn off?"

He didn't answer he just leaned in and gave me the best first kiss of my life. We pulled apart, and he just held me in his arms. He still made my skin burn where he touched it, but it was an amazing feeling. I looked up and smiled at him. With the giant grin on my face I could probably light up a room.

"We should get going." Shane said.

We headed for the parking lot hand in hand, and for the millionth time today I had a giant smile on my face, and I was hoping everything could just stay this perfect, but you see it couldn't because no matter how perfect this moment was , I would still be leaving today and the was a total killjoy. The parking lot came into view along with Connie's Catering truck and accompanied with all my friends.

I walked over to Caitlin first. I pulled into a big cuddly bear hug. "Caitlin I'm going to miss you, call me as soon as your settled into you're new house." Caitlin's family was moving again apparently they moved a lot, she wouldn't tell me where, but she just promised to call when she was settled.

"Good-bye Mitchie, I promise we'll see each other soon."

Jason gave me a tight squeeze and made me promise to call him when I got home and that I should come over to the apartment and help him with his birdhouse. I went over to hug Nate when he whispered in my ear. "Thanks for bringing him back Mitchie, I never thought he'd be able to love someone more than himself."

"Just make sure he doesn't lose himself again while I'm not around."

Last on my good-byes list was of course Shane. I walked over to him and he embraced me into a hug. "Thanks for helping make my summer fantastic, and you better call me when you get home, I'm speed dial number one." I laughed, how he broke into my phone I'll never know, but it just didn't matter right now. He kissed me on the forehead. "We'll see each other soon, I promise."He gently placed his lips against mine. He pulled away and let go of me and I headed for the bus when out of nowhere, Jason shouted.

"Wait one last group hug!"

He pulled us all together, that's what Jason was good for keeping us all whole, and no matter what crazy thing he has us doing, it somehow brings us all together. This all felt just so right, everyone here together, but then it was over. I was in the truck, and waving goodbye until Camp Rock and everyone was out of sight.

"So did you have a good summer?" My mom asked.

"Probably the best one yet." I answered, as I looked out the window, with another grin on my face.

We didn't talk much on the way back. So I just kept replaying the today and the final jam over in my head again and again. Everything was easier during the summer, but it was time to go home, back to the world of high school drama. This summer definitely had a bittersweet ending to it

**Authors Note:** I'm really unsure about this chapter, parts of it I think are good, but then there are other parts of it that just feel like pointless filler. Thanks to Brianna, I now dub her my beta, even if she has no idea what it means. So have any Suggestions for what should happen in the story I have a rough idea of what should happen, but I love suggestions. Review my lovelies Review.

-the storm


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** I had a long debate with myself, over what grade I should put Mitchie in; either she was going to be a junior or sophomore. In the end I chose sophomore, for reasons you will know of later. Her schedule is going to be mostly the classes I'm taking because it just makes everything easier that way. Thank You **OTHBabe23** (anon) and **ERSY** for reviewing it means a lot to me when you do! R&R my lovelies R&R. One last thing I know this chapter isn't the best, but not all of them can be good right?

**Disclaimer:** I know I still don't own Camp rock; the truth can be so harsh sometimes.

**Chapter 3: Surprise!**

Riiiiing. My alarm clock sounded, I threw my pillow at it and it landed to the floor with a thud, hopefully it wasn't broken. Ugh. I was tired and not ready to go back into the world of high school. The only good thing that might come from this year was not being a freshman.

"Mitchie time for school" My mom shouted from the kitchen. I let out a groan, as I reached for my laptop and pulled up iTunes and clicked shuffle. Of course the first song to play was This is Me, Caitlin had made me a copy of our performance during the Final Jam. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I looked up at the mirror and took in my reflection, it was amazing how much this summer had changed me, but the same old reflection was just staring back at me. I walked back to my room, pulled on my favorite indigo jeans, and my green baby doll tee. It reminded me of Shane and it held a lot of memories from the summer with it. Most importantly I wanted Shane here in spirit with me. I checked myself in the mirror making sure I was first day of school ready. I went downstairs grabbed a quick breakfast and was headed out the door.

I was half way to school when my phone vibrated. I had a text message from Shane.

_Have a great first day of school Mitchie! Call me after its over.–Shane_

The last couple of days, I had at home been pretty quiet compared to the rest of the summer, I spent most of it talking to Shane, and getting supplies for school. Caitlin still hadn't called I was getting a little worried, but I would call Nate and ask if he knew anything. I reached the school; and headed to my locker, I grabbed some of my books and I began to hang up some pictures from the summer, the group hug from the last day, Shane and I canoeing and at our dock, Final Jam and many more. I was about to close my locker when I noticed someone standing behind it.

"Hey Sierra" I said.

"Sierra that's weird I thought my name was my name is Caitlin." The voice replied. I dropped my hand from my locker door and peeked around it. Sure enough Caitlin was standing there in black and gray skinny jeans, with a blue transformers tee **(A/N I was flipping through a magazine and this is the outfit I landed on) **with black converse.

"Caitlin, but how since when" I stammered like an idiot, it was taking me awhile to soak in the idea that she was actually there. I reached out and poked her; just to be sure she was actually there.

She laughed. "What was that for," But she didn't wait for me to answer that. "Anyways you know that house for sale across the street from yours?"

"Are you serious" I exclaimed. I could not be happier; with Caitlin here my school year had just improved majorly. We then went skipping off into the horizon and the whole school year was amazing. No that's what I would like to think, but the schools Tess's just showed up, they were probably Tess clones except for the fact that there were two of them, Rosalie and Charlotte. They were walking passed Caitlin and I, when Rosalie stopped and starred into my locker, which just so happened to be covered in pictures from the summer, with Shane on them.

"Is that Shane Grey?" Rosalie said in her stupid annoying obnoxious I'm better than everyone voice.

"Yeah" I replied trying not to pay too much attention to her.

"I bet its photo shopped," Charlotte said "Like she would meet know anyone famous." She flipped her hair as she said this, and she motioned for Rosalie to follow her.

Caitlin and I ignored them who cared if they didn't believe, because I had one person in this school that did believe me and she was standing right next to me. I shut my locker I really didn't need anyone else taking peeks into it.

"Hey what's your schedule like" Caitlin asked. I pulled out my schedule and we compared. We both had Lunch 5th period, AP Euro 7th period, and Gym 8th period. At least we'd get to spend half of the day together. The bell sounded and it was time for us to depart.

"I'll see you at lunch Mitchie." Caitlin said as she headed down the hallway.

My first class was Honors Spanish 3 **(A/N 3****rd**** year of Spanish)**…great. It's funny even when your Hispanic you're parents still make you take Spanish, even though you've been learning since you were 5 and yet you still miraculously suck at it. Well I can understand what people are saying; I just can't reply that well, so I speak in Spanglish. After 50 minutes, I was free to go to my next class, Chemistry.

The whole morning was pretty uneventful, but finally the bell rang for 5th period. I sprang out of my seat and was the first one out the door. I couldn't wait to see Caitlin again. I still could not believe she was actually here, I could of sworn that I was just living in a dream and would wake up any second. I got to my locker and saw her leaning against the locker next to mine as she waited for me. As I dumped some of my books in my locker, Caitlin began talking about some girl in her class, that she didn't exactly sit well with.

"She answers every question, and I mean every question. Her hand went up so fast it smacked me in the head." She complained. This girl reminded me a lot of Sierra. Speaking of Sierra here she comes. I tried to position myself away from her; maybe she wouldn't notice me and keep walking. I know this sounds mean, but if it was Sierra, Caitlin was talking about I didn't want to get caught up in any drama between the two of them. My plan was to make sure they never really knew that I was friends with both of them.

"Hey Mitchie"

Crap, she saw me. "Hey Sierra" I said avoiding Caitlin's face.

"Ready to go to lunch," She said finally noticing Caitlin "Hey you're in my math class; it's a great class isn't it?"

"Totally" Caitlin responded while rolling her eyes.

We started walking to lunch. Caitlin grabbed my arm and dragged me off to buy our lunch. Sierra didn't buy any something about not enough organically grown foods.

"You're friends with her?" She said as she grabbed a sandwich.

"Well, she's not that bad once you get to know her. Can you just try and get along with her?" I pleaded

"I'll try, but I don't promise it will go well. Oh and you have to give me your cookie." She replied.

"Deal" Maybe there was hope for them.

We paid for our lunch and headed back to the table. Lunch was different than I was used to, because there was one more person there than usual. Sierra talked a lot, and Caitlin did her best to be nice. Though her best attempt was not saying anything to Sierra and rolling her eyes at about just everything she said. Eventually Caitlin and I started talking, and Caitlin was doing her best to leave Sierra out of the conversation. I never saw Sierra get up and leave, I couldn't help, but feel bad about once I realized she was gone. After all being a third wheel, isn't exactly the most thrilling thing.

"See you 7th period." I called out to Caitlin as she walked down the hall. I spent 6th period starring at the clock waiting for it to sound for the next class, but when it did ring I was again out of my seat in a flash. Caitlin and I met up outside the classroom, we were early, but we wanted to make sure we had seats next to each other. Caitlin and I found two seats in the back; we spent the class passing notes back and forth to each other most of them were about Shane and Nate. It wasn't until the end of class; we were headed towards the door I noticed Sierra was in the same class.

"Go ahead Cait I'll catch up to you." Caitlin took one glance at Sierra and nodded, she walked away silently.

"Sierra," I called as I tried to catch up with her "you could have sat next to us."

"Well I figured since you had Caitlin there" She replied not looking at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I knew this summer would change you," She paused and looked at me "but I never thought you would bring some of it home with you." She turned away and rushed down the hall way.

I made it to the gym with a minute to spare. I was a good thing we weren't changing today or I would have been really late. I was still trying to make sense of what had just happened in the hall. I didn't realize Sierra disliked Caitlin that much, I figured it was because she thought I replaced her with Caitlin. I realized I hadn't even told Sierra about everything that 

had taken place this summer. Maybe Caitlin did replace her. I remained ultimately very quiet during gym and Caitlin didn't pressure me to talk.

The bell finally rang, and my first day back at school had ended. Caitlin and I walked home, during the walk I was back chattering to Caitlin. We were excited to call our boyfriends. After Caitlin called Nate and dropped her stuff at home she was going to come over. We were planning out going to grab some ice cream. After all it was still warm out and we didn't have any homework.

I walked in the door and dropped my bag by the stairs. I bounced into the kitchen to find my mom frosting a cake.

"Hey Mom, guess who's our new neighbor?" I asked excitedly.

"Caitlin," She replied, looking up from frosting a rose smiling when she saw my face "she wanted to keep it a surprise."

Why am I always the last one to always find things out? Do they enjoy keeping me out of the loop? I grabbed my bag from the bottom of the stairs, and headed up to my room to call Shane. I opened my door my bag fell from my hand dropped to the floor with a thud and my jaw just fell open.

**Authors Note: **I wonder what the surprise is…wait I already know but do you? I'm aware that this isn't the best chapter, but I just needed to get it over with so let's hope the next on is better yes? You know there's this crazy button that lets you right a review, which won't even take that long to do. So let's write some reviews my lovely readers! More reviews I get the faster I update.

**-**the storm


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** OMJ you guys found the crazy review button, Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Okay I've decided to make the story take place in Illinois (sorry Brianna I changed my mind last minute), but Shane is from New Jersey where his parents live. Shane lives in Chicago with the band. Well that's what is at the moment, but I might change my mind on where it takes place, so later I might say it's in New Jersey. So I bet all of you guessed and by now know who's sitting in Mitchie's room. Having that all said and done, go read and review my lovelies.

**Disclaimer: **Camp Rock, in my dreams it belongs to me.

**Chapter 4: Perfect Storm**

_I opened my door my bag fell from my hand dropped to the floor with a thud and my jaw just fell open._

"Shane" I whispered, with a look of complete shock painted across my face. It just didn't seem possible for him to be sitting right there in front of me. I thought if I blinked it would all disappear.

"Well are you just going to stand in your door way like a complete idiot or are you going to get over here and hug your boyfriend?" Shane teased, as he stood up. I could feel the smile stretching across my face. I walked over and he pulled me into a tight squeeze. I looked up into his shimmering brown eyes. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. We pulled apart when we heard a scream come from across the street.

"Let me guess, Nate's here to" I said.

"Don't forget about me!" Jason shouted, as he crawled out from under my desk.

"Jason." I laughed as I let go of Shane and ran over to give Jason a hug.

"Now I feel left out." Shane said as he pretended to pout.

"GROUP HUG" Jason screamed!

"Wait there is two people missing from our group." I said it just wouldn't feel right without Caitlin and Nate's presence.

"Well then let's go get them." Jason grabbed Shane and my wrist, and began dragging us to the house across the street. Without knocking, Jason just walked right into Caitlin's room, totally unaware that Caitlin and Nate were kissing. They pulled apart, both turning completely red. Jason being Jason just grabbed the both of them, and pulled us all into a group hug. After a couple minutes of soaking up all the love, we broke apart.

"So what shall we do today?" asked Caitlin.

"We could paint my bird house" suggested Jason.

"Well Caitlin and I were going to grab some ice cream, but with you guys here, might make going into public difficult."

"It just so happens we are masters of disguise." Shane said as he pretend to look sneaky and shifted his eyes back and forth, while he pulled down his sunglasses.

The guys disguises literally was just them all putting on hats and sunglasses, some masters. We were walking to Coldstones, Caitlin and I had are arms linked with Jason's, while Shane held my hand and Nate held Caitlin's. We walked in a straight line taking up the whole side walk and part of people's lawns. So anyone passing by would naturally notice us from all the space we were taking up and the guy's bad disguises. Oddly enough no one passed us, the streets were pretty deserted.

The guys waited outside while Caitlin and I got the ice cream, we didn't want to take a chance that anyone would still recognize them. The guy handed us our ice cream.

"You guys should be careful walking back, a big storm is coming." He mentioned as he handed us our change. We thanked him, and hurried back outside to the guys.

Nonetheless the guy was right, the sky had turned to a blackish purple color, and the wind had definitely picked up. Well this explained why we had hardly passed anyone on our way over to get ice cream. Just because the weather had turned for the worst, didn't mean our moods did, we all continued to chat and eat our ice cream.

Slowly we made our way back, to my neighborhood. I felt a drop hit my cheek and slide down it slowly, I looked up and within that second a wall of rain came crashing down. We were soaked on impact. I could see lightning and hear the roaring thunder. I squeezed Shane's hand tightly. We continued to walk back, we were passing through a park, when there was a huge clap of thunder causing me to jump, and sending the remains of my ice cream high up into the air, a gush of wind caught it and landed on Nate's head.

Nate blinked and picked the container off of his head. "At least it's raining" he sighed.

Before it could all wash off, Caitlin wiped some of the ice cream from Nate's face. "Mmm Cake batter." Caitlin said with a grin on her face.

"I want some!" shouted Jason. He started chasing Nate around trying to grab some ice cream before it got washed off.

It might have been pouring outside, but somehow we managed to make it fun. We were at the playground now and Shane decided to go down the slide. The slide had basically transformed into a slip and slide. Well for one he did slip down the slide, and then flew off of it because it was so wet. We were all laughing at him, but it looked like so much fun we all just had to try.

I looked up into the sky I saw the scattered strands of lightning. The clouds were growing darker and darker. I could feel the wind picking up all around me. I now noticed the branches flying around us. I could feel the smile fading off my face, and the fear taking over. I must have triggered a train reaction because everyone looked up at the sky, and their smiles were wiped clean from their faces. Without saying a word we all started heading for my house. We were almost out of the park when a gush of wind came, almost knocking us to our feet. Another one came right after that catching us off guard and lifted Jason and I into the air. Of course I screamed like a little girl.

"I'm flying!" shouted Jason half laughing. We were airborne for about 5 seconds and then dropped back to the ground.

"Let's go again." Jason said. I'm taking a wild guess, but I had a feeling he liked flying. Well me on the other hand just wanted to get out of here. Shane ran over and helped me up, while Jason was jumping in the air trying to catch flight again.

Shane was getting annoyed, when he noticed Jason. He grabbed Jason by the wrist and started pulling him. "C'mon we have to get out of here."

I started hearing a buzzing sound that was growing louder and louder. I realized it was the tornado/severe thunder storm alarm. We started running; we caught up to Caitlin and Nate, debris was flying all around us. We were sprinting down my street dodging all the flying debris coming our way. My house was finally in sight, we got to my front door. I pulled out the keys, I fumbled with them and they dropped to the ground. I snatched them up quickly, and we burst through the door. We were drenched in water, covered in mud, and had scratches all over from the debris.

"Mom" I called out.

My mom had emerged from the basement. She had to take a second for the image of all of us to soak in. She turned around and walked into the kitchen. She came back minutes later, with fresh towels, and hot chocolate with the little marshmallows.

"Oh I love the little marshmallows." said Jason as he was handed his cup.

"So what exactly happened to you guys that made you think you could go out in a storm." My mom questioned.

"We got caught up in all the fun going on." I shrugged. My mom gave me one of those looks that we'd be talking about this later. She walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. We all got up and looked out the window, it was now drizzling and the sky was turning blue again, you could see the sun starting to peek through the clouds. It was surprising that after this horrible storm the sky could go back to looking so innocent. We all went outside Nate went and walked Caitlin back to her house. Jason said he was going to get the car that was hiding several houses down. Shane and I were just standing there silently, just enjoying each other's presence. We sat down on the porch, his arm rested around me; I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Look," Shane pointed to the sky "a rainbow."

I looked up and saw the rainbow. "It's beautiful."

Shane was looking at me while I admired the rainbow. "Yeah" He nodded.

I looked at him and smiled. "You're not even looking at it."

"I don't need to; I have something beautiful right next to me."

I grinned, rolled my eyes, and gave him a playful push. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and played with his almost curly hair. We pulled apart when we heard a honk coming from my driveway.

"Get a room!" Jason and Nate shouted from the car. I blushed, and let go of Shane. He pecked me a cheek quickly, and walked over to the car and jumped in the back **(A/N it's a convertible)**.

"I'll call you later!" Shane shouted as they pulled out of the drive way. I blew him a kiss, and watched them drive down my street and turn the corner. With that they were gone; this was definitely one of those days I would always remember.

**Authors Note: **This is actually stolen from part of my first day of school last year. There was this intense storm and all the lights went out in the school, but I never got my ice cream from the store like I had planned on. I'm posting this several days later than I would have liked to, but I had to make it extra special for all my lovely readers. If you liked it or hated it go click that button that lets you write a review and tell me what you think of it. **OKAY I'm open to suggestions now, I have idea for the next two chapters, but if you want something to happen, just tell me and I'll try to use it!**

-the storm


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Woo I just go back from my staff party for work, and I as much as I hate my job, it was the best. I only have one week of work left, I'm an activity counselor. So I came home and since I'm in such I good mood, I decided to write. I'm in an even better mood because the guy I liked stayed with me after the party while we waited to get picked up by our parents! WOO HOO. Okay I will shut up right…Oh thanks for the reviews and suggestions, the Sierra and Mitchie conflict will not be confronted this chapter, maybe the next one. Ok now I'm done. One last thing, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BETA BRIANNA, this chapter is for you!

**Disclaimer: **What would top my amazing day off, is if I was given Camp Rock, but sadly still not mine.

**Chapter 5: Day Off**

After the pop stars left, Caitlin came over, and after hours of begging my parents, they said she could spend the night. Her parents were out for the night anyway, according to Caitlin they spent a lot of time out, and no one wants to be alone in a boring empty house. We were in the basement setting up.

"What do you think that chances of school being canceled tomorrow?" asked Caitlin while setting down her pillow.

"Probably zero the principal never would close it down." I replied.

"Well we can hope." Caitlin shrugged.

We opted on not staying up late just to be safe, so by midnight we were ready for some sleep. That night, I had no trouble drifting off to sleep. I had several dreams, all starring my very own pop star Shane Grey. We were both woken around 5 a.m. to the phone ringing.

"Who calls at 5 a.m.?" I said groggily.

"I don't appreciate being woken and hour earlier than I need to be." She said clearly annoyed.

I yawned, and slid out of my sleeping bag, I picked up the phone, it was the school, and I hung up the phone, and slowly walked back to my sleeping bag. Let's just say I was stunned and it showed all over my face.

"Who was it" Caitlin asked, she was lying down again with her eyes closed.

"School's cancelled" I replied. It took about a second for Caitlin to spring up out of her sleeping bag.

"Are you serious?" She shouted I simply nodded "Well now I can't sleep."

"Well I can" I said as I slipped bag into my sleeping bag. Caitlin gave me a –I can't believe you not excited about this- look. I ignored her, and she got up and sat on the couch with her laptop.

I quickly fell back to sleep. I was woken again at 7:38 by my buzzing phone. I groaned…not again. I looked up at Caitlin and saw her snoozing on the couch. I grabbed my phone from underneath my pillow. It was a text from Shane

_Morning Mitchie, hope you have a good day at school. –Shane_

I quickly texted backsaying school was canceled and thanked him for interrupting my sleep. I was about to try and go to sleep for the 3rd time when my phone went off again.

_The guys and I will be over around 11! _

I tried, but failed to go back to sleep after this. I just starred at the white tiles on the ceiling. I glanced at the stereo in the corner, to check the time again 7:51 a.m. I figured Caitlin was well rested by now. I nudged her with my feet.

She groaned "Stop."

I picked up a pillow and was about to chuck it at her.

When her eyes snapped open "Don't even think about it." She startled me and I dropped the pillow. She closed her eyes again and turned her head away from me, I waited several seconds before I grabbed the pillow again, and threw it at her. She slowly turned her head back, her lips her pulled tight and her eyes narrowed. She picked up the pillow, and then dropped it.

"I'm not going to sink to your level," she said, I smirked "Okay who am I kidding." She flung the pillow, hitting me square on the face.

"Ouch," I said rubbing my face.

"Mitchie it's a pillow." Caitlin said.

"With metal buttons" I said, I picked up the pillow to point them out.

Caitlin was about to respond, when my mom called us up for breakfast. I was half-way through my second waffle, when I looked over at the clock. My mouth dropped, along with the waffle in my mouth.

"Ew, do you mind chewing." Caitlin said giving me a look of utter disgust.

I swallowed. "The guys are going to be here in 2 hours, we have to get ready."

"Mitchie, we have time, so calm down." She reassured me, while pouring herself some orange juice. "Did they say where we were going?"

"Nope," I shrugged I wish I had some idea, of what was planned "now can we go get ready?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes; she drank the rest of her orange juice, she nodded and stood up.

Caitlin plopped down on my bed, while I scurried over to my closet. I glanced over at Caitlin.

"Are you going to go change?"

"My house is too far away," She shrugged "Can I borrow something of yours?"

I nodded. She got up and joined me at the closet. She frowned "You have like nothing I would wear."

She settled for a teal v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of indigo skinny jeans, topped with a pair of black boots. I sent her off in the direction of the shower, and I was left to figure out what to wear. I finally settled on a pair of plaid brown and blue shorts , I paired it with two tanks a navy blue and white one, and a pair of brown flip flops. Caitlin reentered my room about 15 minutes.

"This outfit is so not me." She frowned as she looked down at her outfit.

"I think you look fine, it's different," It did look good "but fine" I quickly added.

"I don't care it's still not me, and your shampoo messed my curls."

"We could always straighten your hair." I suggested.

"Ugh…fine." She said as she flopped down onto my bed. I walked off to go take a shower to let her sulk about her appearance in piece. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I came back in the outfit I picked out, in Caitlin's words it wasn't very me. I entered my room, I saw Caitlin in the same place I'd left her, except her hair was straightened, and she had a few blue streaks in her hair matching her shirt.

"Where did the blue come from?"

"My house"

"I thought it was too far away." I teased

"I needed to add some me to the outfit."

"You could have just changed." I told her.

"Eh, I was already dressed." She shrugged, and turned around off her stomach to finally look at me. She gave me a look, and rolled back on her stomach. I looked down, and knew I needed to change. I pulled a brown jacket over the tanks, and switched the shorts for a pair of dark wash jeans. I walked out of my closet, and Caitlin turned to look at me again.

"Much better" She said as she scanned my outfit again. I checked the clock still only 10:00. We headed downstairs to kill some time while we waited for the guys to show up. We started playing guitar hero, and long story short Caitlin killed me at it. The door bell rang and I quickly hopped up to answer it, stopping briefly to check my appearance in the mirror. With that pause, Caitlin beat me to the door.

"Hey Shane, where's Nate?" She said noticing he wasn't in the car, her eyes scanned to across the street she laughed and ran to her house to go retrieve Nate.

I walked over to Shane; he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "Ready to go" he asked.

I nodded and he pulled me out to the car, Caitlin and Nate were sitting in the back, with Jason. Shane and I sat in the front, well Shane was driving.

"You never told us where you're taking us" Caitlin piped up.

"You never asked" replied Shane.

"Then where are we going?" I asked.

"Six Flags" Shane said. **(A/N there's one in NJ and IL so I still haven't decided where it takes place)**.

We drove for about 30 minutes, Caitlin dictated what we listened to on the radio from the back seat, Jason and Nate chatted about rollers coasters and who could eat more funnel cakes **( A/N the rides in the story will be from the six flags in Illinois because that's the one I know)**. Shane pulled into a parking spot near the entrance. Before he got out he pulled out sunglasses and hats from the glove department.

"Aw the disguises" I laughed. The guys went and got tickets for the park. They came back handed us are tickets and flash passes so we wouldn't have to wait in long lines.

"So what's on the agenda first" I asked while stuffing the flash pass into my purse.

"Raging Bull"

"I want some funnel cake." Nate rubbed his stomach.

"Well I want Hurricane Harbor." Jason eyed the water slides.

"Sorry Jase, it's too cold, maybe another time," Nate said "so how about funnel cake."

"Why don't we split up and meet at Johnny Rockets at 1:30," Suggested Shane "and then we can go get funnel cake and hang out the rest of the day."

Caitlin grabbed Nate's hand and began dragging him towards Southwest Territory for the Raging Bull. Shane and I started heading for the opposite direction, when I remember Jason.

"Hey Jase are you coming?" He got up and started walking towards us, I hooked arms with him and Shane grabbed my hand. We decide to go play the games. Jason quickly won himself a stuffed Tweetie bird, while Shane wasted almost 100 trying to win me a stuffed animal. Jason came over and helped him win me a lime green teddy bear. We headed over to the bumper cars. Someone bumped me and Shane brought it upon himself to chase the guy down, I just laughed that was Shane for you. We got off the ride and headed towards Johnny Rockets, to find Caitlin and Nate. We found them holding hands, waiting for us at a booth.

"Are we interrupting?" Shane said as he slid in next to Nate. Nate gave Shane a good punch in the side. We got our food and talked. Jason and I poked fun at Shane for losing so much at the ring toss. Caitlin started bursting out laughing at this, she said that she and Nate played it too and he won her a bug's bunny in one try. We finished our food and headed over to another restaurant to get Nate his much desired funnel cake.

He ordered one with a sundae on top, while Caitlin, Jason and I got one to share and Shane ordered a plain one for himself. He and Nate go into a big rivalry over who could eat it faster. Nate devoured his in minutes, and Shane finished not to long after him, while we still had half a cake left and we were already full. Shane and Nate took the rest of it off our hands and together finished that thing in seconds. We just sat there in silence trying to contemplate what we just saw happen, and hoping it wouldn't reappear on to the table again.

"So how about we go on the tea cups." Jason said breaking the silence.

We walked over to Southwest Territory, and got in line.

"Shane, Nate maybe you guys should sit this out I mean you guys just ate a lot of funnel cake." I suggested.

"No we're fine" Nate nodded in agreement with Shane.

Believe it or not, they were fine, by some miracle the managed to keep what was in their stomach down, I mean they looked a little green, but over all they were fine.

"Let's hit the demon." Caitlin shouted.

We were sitting down in the coaster, Shane and I in the front row, Nate and Nate behind us, and Jason decided to sit this one out, but wouldn't say why. Shane and Nate pulled their hoods up trying to hide their faces, so no one would realize who they were, because they had to take off their clever disguises. Everything started out fine, but as soon as we stepped off, Nate ran for a garbage can, while Shane well he never even got close, as soon as we went around the corkscrew, well it just happened. I heard a scream, and well I felt really bad for who ever had been walking beneath the ride.

"And this is why we don't eat funnel cake like we haven't eaten in days." I said as I helped my green faced boyfriend off the ride. He gave me a look and then ran over to join Nate at the garbage can.

Hours later, we were ready to start hitting the rides again, Nate and I both decided we wanted to go on the logger run a water slide Shane and Caitlin were against it so headed off to ride another roller coaster. Nate, Jason and I got into one of the logs, we had the best time ever, and got soaked, but I tried to use Jason as a shield to protect me so I wasn't as wet. This ride took our picture so we decided to buy it; after all we did look pretty stupid.

We were walking to go ride the Batman, when Jason stopped us, he saw Scooby Doo and needed a picture with him. We found someone to take the picture, because we all wanted to stand next to Scooby Doo and be in the picture.

"Now can we go ride batman" Shane said growing impatient.

"Let's go" I said trying to make my boyfriend happy.

We were strapped in and ready to go, the ride took off, we were having the best time of our lives. We went around the first loop, screaming, when I heard Shane go uh oh. I didn't need to ask to know what was wrong…the guys forgot to take off their disguises, and right now I could see them falling to the ground.

Nate groaned "This can't be good."

"My sunglasses" Jason screamed, he was rather attached to that pair. We got off the ride and the guys kept their heads bent low, I sighed with relief no one was shouting that Connect 3 was there, we were hastily trying to get out of the park, when not paying attention Shane pumped into a pack of teenage girls.

"It's Connect Three!" someone shouted.

"Should we run?" I whispered.

"Yup" The guys nodded in unison. Shane grabbed my hand and we were all off running.

"We need to split up," Nate said after about 10 crazy minutes of running "Caitlin, Mitchie we'll meet you guys at the car."

Shane quickly pecked me on the cheek and was off running again, I saw him hurdle a trash can, and then the disappeared behind the crazy screaming mob.

We turned around and slowly made our way through the park back to the car, we stopped at several rides and games; I won myself a blow up guitar, on my second try. The park was emptying so we decided to stop stalling and get back to the car. When we got there they weren't even there yet, probably still being harassed by little teenage girls. I hopped in the back with Caitlin and we sat there. I noticed the bushes move, and shortly after 3 heads appeared from in the bushes.

"Is the coast clear?" One of the heads asked.

"Yeah"

They stepped out of the bushes, Shane's shirt was ripped, Nate's sleeves were gone, and Jason was missing a shoe.

"What took you so long," Shane said "We were waiting for like ever in those bushes."

"It was only 23 minutes and 36 seconds." Jason told Shane "I timed it." He said proud fully as he held up his watch.

"Can we just leave now" Nate said.

They climbed into the car; Jason sat in between Caitlin and me. He spent most of the time talking to his Tweetie bird. They dropped us at our houses, and we all just decided to pretend that the day went rather well, which it did, up until the end. We had completely pushed it out of our minds until it came up a few days later.

**Author's Note: **My goal was to finish this chapter for my cousin's birthday, but sadly I'm a day late. Sorry Brianna. Let's make this quick and simple, I have a mission for you guys let's try to get to **30 reviews**, on this chapter, so that's only 8 more to go. Keep this in mind that I will be having auditions soon for Jason's love interest. I'll give you a heads up on that. Okay this story is lacking drama in my opinion, so if anyone has some good **SUGGESTIONS** (beside Mitchie and Sierra because I'm working on that one). So go click on your favorite crazy button and right a quick review…por favor?

-the storm


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, you made it to the 30 reviews mark! Props to **LiveLifeLoveTokka **on being the 30th reviewer! I've been in a really good mood this past week, the guy I like well his little brother told me that I'd make a perfect girlfriend for his brother. So this is the last post for about a week because I'm going out of town to the Jersey Shore. I will be writing while there and posting as soon as I get back! So my lovelies I leave you here to go read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I own…Nothing

**Chapter 6: Fifteen Minutes**

The weekend past, but it wasn't accompanied with an adrenaline rush like the last couple of days. It seemed like everyone was living at my house, my mom didn't mind because with the more people here the more guinea pigs she had to test her new recipes on. My dad on the other hand, pretended like he was fine with the guys being here, but we all knew he was always in earshot of where we were congregating at that moment. Whenever, Shane tried to put his arm around me, I could hear my dad clear his throat, and Shane would immediately drop his arm back to his side. So summing it up the rest of the weekend didn't finish as strong as it had started.

Monday morning, started like all mornings, I got ready for school, and went down to have some breakfast I could smell the scent of freshly baked blueberry muffins coming from the kitchen. I snatched one from its pan and stuffed it in my mouth.

I quickly spit it back out "Ah…Hot." I waved my hand over my mouth. I got a glass of water and switched the television to HotTunes. To my surprise the report was about Shane and the guys.

_Connect 3 was spotted at a local amusement park, Six Flags this past weekend, but the huge story came from a fan sending in this photo._

My mouth dropped, that was a photo of Shane kissing me on the cheek before they had to run away from their screaming fans.

_The question on everyone's mind is who is this girl, well who ever she is, she was captured the attention of Shane Grey. _

I was speechless, my first T.V. appearance, I mean it was bound to happen, with dating a pop star but still I didn't think it would be coming so soon. I heard pounding on the door, and then footsteps racing into my kitchen.

"DID YOU SEE IT," Caitlin screamed "YOU'RE ON T.V. AND THERES ME RIGHT BEHIND YOU." She pointed to the screen, to where Nate and she were hugging in the background.

I tried to tune Caitlin out so I could catch the rest of what the reporter had to say, I heard her finish the report by trying to crack a joke.

_I'm sure if you all listen closely you can hear some hearts breaking, after Connect 3 fans hear this report._

The reporter laughed at her joke. Great, now I'm the reason a ton of girls will be crying tonight, and to top that off it wasn't even that funny of a joke.

"Let's just go," I said as I switched the T.V. off and dragged Caitlin out of my house. All through the walk Caitlin talked about her T.V. appearance, she was slightly bummed that she wasn't mentioned as much as I had been in the report. My mind was pulled away from replaying the report in my mind when my phone buzzed from in my bag. I began to dig around for it and pulled it out and of course it was from Shane, I wondered if he had seen the report yet. I flipped my phone open to fine the same text he sent me on Thursday and Friday.

We got to school, and I waved goodbye to Caitlin and I rushed off to my locker. Because we were watching the whole HotTunes report, we were late leaving so now I had about 1 minute to run to my locker and run all the way to the other end of the building for Chemistry. I skidded to a halt outside the door and I walked casually into the room, I took my seat in the back and the bell rang. I noticed everyone stare at me when I entered, but they kept staring at me even after I sat down. As soon as the teacher started lecturing the eyes turned away from me and onto the teacher. I tried to take notes, but couldn't concentrate. I began doodling, which turned in me writing Shane's name about a million times. The bell rang and the chatter started again, the person who sat in front of me, Connor, I think his name is asked me if I really did know Shane Grey.

I figured everyone saw HotTunes this morning, and those of whom new me figured I was the girl in the photo. I turned away, and pretended like I didn't hear him, I walked away quickly. The rest of the morning went along as a blur to me, everyone starred and I hated it. All summer I craved the limelight and now that it was on my I just wanted it to pass on to someone else.

I found Caitlin at lunch saving a spot for me. We sat in silence for some brief minutes.

"Mitchie I don't know if you realized, but everyone is starring at you."

"Really Caitlin I hadn't noticed." I snapped back.

"Well have you noticed that your nerdy friend now eats lunch with those obnoxious Tess lookalikes?" She said pointing over to the other end of the lunch room.

I looked up from my sandwich, and my eyes scanned into the direction in which Caitlin had pointed. Caitlin was right. There Sierra was sitting there with _them_. I remembered how we used to talk, that we would never sink that low to sit with Rosalie and Charlotte. Well then again I sunk low enough to spend half my summer with Tess, and that was pretty much the same thing.

We got up and headed to my locker, maybe escaping the cafeteria for a little while will put me in a better mood. We were at my locker, talking quietly, when I saw Caitlin's eye narrow into a straight out glare. I leaned back to check who was coming down the hall in the reflection of the mirror hanging on my locker door.

"Oh." I whispered under my breath. I took in a deep breath. I turned my head and met their gaze, straight on.

I saw Caitlin roll her eyes. "Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." She snapped at them.

"How does someone like you meet Shane Grey?" Charlotte said, completely ignoring Caitlin's presence.

I snapped "Whatever's going one between Shane and I isn't any of you business, because if it was I would have told you about it." I slammed my locker shut and walked away with Caitlin trailing behind. I noticed Sierra avoiding my gaze during the entire confrontation.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Caitlin shouted "Way to go Mitchie." She held up her hand waiting for a high five. I smirked, it really did feel good to stand up to them, and almost as good as it did when I stood up to Tess. So I happily returned the high five.

The rest of the day was easier to bear with; sure I had Caitlin, with me for most of my classes in the afternoon. All the stares didn't faze me anymore, well actually there were far less people starring at me. 7th period rolled by quickly, I took some brief notes, and passed some more notes with Caitlin. Sierra still avoided me, she choose to sit in the seat farthest away from us as possible, and was out the door before, I had even gathered my books.

At the end of the day, I felt everything was normal again, and that my 15 minutes of fame had ended. Any extra steam I had left in me was burned off in Gym, we played soccer, and for once I didn't totally suck at sports. I actually almost scored, but I missed by about 5 feet. Well like I said I didn't suck, but I still wasn't the best player out there.

The second I got home, I ran up to my room and called Shane, we chatted mindlessly for a little while, but then we confronted the inevitable.

"You know we will have to do an interview sooner or later." Shane told me.

"I know" I replied. We just left it at that, neither one of us really wanted to discuss what had happened, we would talk about it more in depth when we needed to, but right now it wasn't important to us. After several hours, we said goodbye and I got to work on my homework.

By 10:30 I was exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep, I laid in bed thinking about all that had happened since I started dating Shane, I knew it wouldn't be as easy as it had been for the past couple of days, I just hoped it wouldn't become too difficult. At least my 15 minutes were up for now.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is slightly shorter than usual, I'm sorry if things were rushed but I really wanted to get this up before I leave, to go to New Jersey for a week. So if you feel this chapter was rushed I'm super sorry and I will make up for it when I get back, promise! When I come back I will have at least one chapter to post up right away maybe two depending on how much work I get done with. **Auditions** for Jason love interest will be coming up soon, just want to remind you all about that, I will give more info when the auditions are officially open. So if you like the story and want to become a part of it then keep the audition in mind. I'll leave you here to go review now, let's try to hit the **40** mark on the reviews!

-the storm


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I'm back I know it's only been a week, but I hope none of you have lost interest or forgotten about this story. I did very little writing while I was gone, so I made up for it in the car ride back. I'm still in a good mood because Long Beach Island was absolutely amazing. Work is over and school doesn't start for another week and a half so this story will be updated more…hopefully. Happy Birthday to Demi Lovato!

**Disclaimer: **I had a dream I owned Camp Rock, but then I woke up.

**Chapter 7: Take a Chance**

The weeks began to pass by in a way that appeared comical to me. Every week day was the same, but once the bell rang on Fridays, sounding the start of the weekend, everything was different. In short the weekdays had a routine and the weekends were adrenaline filled. As September came to an end, the school work started piling on, which started decreasing the time I got to spend with the guys. They still managed to come over everyday anyways.

It was the last Sunday in September, Caitlin had just left after finishing our homework, and I was now on the phone with Shane. This was pretty much the typical Sunday evening. Shane was complaining about how that he was going to have to start recording Connect 3's next CD this week, and about all the homework I was getting, that we would never get to spend time together.

"I won't see you as much this week." He whined.

"How long does it take to record a CD?"

"Depends"

"On what" I clearly wasn't getting what he was saying.

"On if I decide to throw some Pop star fits."

"Just try and get it done quickly."

"Well, you could-"

I knew exactly what he was going to say, so I didn't need him to finish "I don't know Shane."

I could hear him sigh from annoyance or disappointment. "I'm not giving up that easy Mitchie, your voice is to amazing to not be heard."

I decided it was time to change to subject. "So our 2 month anniversary is coming up-"

He cut me off. "Mitchie don't change the subject, and plus you said yourself that celebrating our anniversary every month isn't your thing."

I smiled to myself. Well at least he paid attention to things I said. "I'm not changing the subject I just don't want to talk about this right now."

"Mitchie, it would be so much more fun if you were there." He whined.

"Shane stop whining or I'll hang up this phone."

"I'll be good." I knew he was lying, because he had been spending the past week trying to convince me to go sing.

We spent the next hour talking about everything and nothing. For all while we just sat there and listened to each other's steady breathing. I looked over at the clock it was almost 11.

"Shane, it's getting late, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay."

"I'll call you in between recording."

"Good Night Shane."

I was about to hang up when I heard his voice again through the receiver. "One last thing"

"What?"

"It doesn't hurt to take a chance." He whispered.

Before I had a chance to respond, he hung up, I just listened to the beeping signaling that the line had gone dead. I set the phone down and looked out my window wondering if it was too late to call Caitlin. I saw her light go out, confirming my answer. I lied back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling watching the fan spin.

My eyes snapped open. My hand reached robotically for my laptop, the music started blasting and I was wide awake, I hopped out of bed and headed for the shower, I came back and wandered over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a light blue baby doll tee, and flip flops. I glanced out the window and saw Caitlin's light on, signaling me that she would be here soon.

I headed downstairs and helped myself to some French toast, not long after I sat down Caitlin walked into the room, we gave her a key to the house, after all she practically spends more time here than out her own house. She was wearing indigo skinny jeans, a grey v-neck t-shirt and a black vest, with black converse with a long silver necklace. It looked surprisingly like the outfit she had worn the amusement park that one day, all she was missing was her blue hair.

"I thought you said that type of outfit was you thing." I said examining her wardrobe choice for the day.

She looked down at herself and shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to try new things." She sat down and grabbed some French toast.

With my mouth half full I checked the clock. "Man, were going to be late." I said.

"Will you ever learn to chew with your mouth closed?" Caitlin replied.

I gave her a glare and grabbed her wrist and started dragging her to school. She grabbed her French toast, she didn't like syrup so it wasn't all that gross to hold in a hand, she munched while I filled her in on Shane latest attempts to get me to record. I noticed that she completely mesmerized with her phone. After 5 minutes, she looked up and snapped her phone shut.

"Peggy's in town for the week, to record with the guys." She said.

"Great, we should hang out with her while she's in town."

"Well you could come to the recording studio and see her."

"And be pulled into a trap, not likely."

Caitlin was silent for several minutes as if she was weighing her options. In that time I got my text from Shane like every morning, and for a change he hadn't brought of the recording session, but Caitlin did.

"You know if you had won final jam it would be you singing with them, and now they want you to record with them anyways."

"I don't think I'm following everything your saying." Now she was making no sense.

"Things like this happen for a reason Mitch; I think you should record with them."

"No!" I shouted as we walked into the school, and everyone lounging in the hall glanced up at me.

"Why not"

"Because," I retorted.

"That's not a reason."

"It's good enough one for me." I said as I stormed off to my locker, leaving Caitlin behind in the hallway.

At lunch we ate in silence, eventually Caitlin got fed up with it and moved to another table. I got up and headed to my locker, why couldn't they just respect my decision and leave it at that. 7th period seemed to go on forever, by the time the bell rang, I knew I couldn't go much longer in the silence.

"Caitlin" I muttered as I gathered my books.

"Yeah" She looked up at me.

"I might have over reacted this morning, I'm sorry" I said.

She smiled and just pulled me into a hug.

We got through gym, like nothing had ever happened. We were changing after gym, and I kept noticing this nervous look pass through Caitlin's eye continuously.

"It wouldn't be fair anyways," I said as we walked through the halls to go to my locker.

"What?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"If I sung with them I didn't win final jam, Peggy did."

"Mitchie,"

"But I'll think about it."

"Could you decide quickly?"

"Why?"

She pointed out the window to the lawn near the parking lot where I could see people pointing to the exact same spot. I found the closest door leading to the outside and was headed over to the parking lot with Caitlin following at my heels. I weaved my way through the people beginning to head for their cars and those just starring and pointing at the convertible sitting in the parking lot.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Wait you really do know Connect 3." I heard a familiar voice say "I just thought you were…"

Whoever was talking, I completely ignored and focused on Shane, it was hard to hear what he was saying from all the whispers from the crowd that was starting to gather.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked Shane.

"Picking up Caitlin to go to the recording studio," Shane said as she hopped into the front seat. "And…" the rest I couldn't hear because he mumbled it.

"Huh?" I was beginning to grow impatient with the noise surrounding us.

"In short, we're kidnapping you."

"Wait what?" I couldn't even really process what was going on, but before I knew it Shane and Nate had pulled me into the car.

When I finally figured out what was going on, I sat in the back seat pouting in between Nate and Shane. They put me in the middle so I wouldn't be tempted to jump out of the car and run away. I saw the city on the horizon, after 20 minutes of my pouting.

"Are you guys that desperate to get me to do this" I said breaking the silence.

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"I just don't think you should pass this opportunity up," Shane whispered in my ear "like I said take a chance."

"I just don't want people thinking that I'm getting this chance because of who my boyfriend is."

"Mitchie you would have gotten this chance without me," He reassured me "anyways no one knows we're dating so how would they know that were the reasons for this happening."

"I know that you're dating" Jason said, looking back at us.

"Eyes on the road," Nate said "I really don't see why we let him drive." Shane nodded in agreement.

"Maybe recording a song won't kill me after all." I finally said after some intense thinking.

"I knew she would cave," Caitlin said "And she caved before we got there which means I win, pay up."

"You guys made a bet." I said.

"Well just Shane and I," Caitlin explained "He said you would agree to it before school ended, I said you would agree to it after we kidnapped you."

We pulled up in front of a building that read Lightning Records across the front. We stepped out and filed into the building, I was gripping Shane's hand I guess you could say that I'm nervous. We stepped into the elevator, we came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Guys this is Jared, our manager." Nate introduced us to the tall man, with spiky brown hair. He looked up and smiled at us, showing us his emerald eyes.

"So you must be Caitlin," He said shaking her hand "And you must be Mitchie, recognize you from the brief appearance on HotTunes."

"So you saw that too." I said sheepishly. He laughed.

"So you guys convinced her to come."

"Only after we kidnapped her" Shane said.

"Shall we start with This is Me before she changes her mind then." Jared suggested, while directing us toward the booth.

"Wait do you even have the music yet?" I asked maybe I could put this off till tomorrow.

"I've got it covered," Caitlin said "I've talked to Jared on the phone I'm helping with the music and everything." She had a proud grin across her face.

I smiled back at her hoping to hide my disappointment from not beginning to escape this.

"You'll be fine." Shane said trying to encourage me.

I smiled and him and rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. I would be fine …sure. I was just about to sing a song that I hadn't sung since Final Jam, and I've only sung it once with Shane. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Well there was no turning back now.

**Author's Note: **DUN DUN DUNNN what will happen next? Anyone have some guesses, maybe you guess will be better than what I have in store for the next chapter. Okay I did write in the car on the way back, but I didn't like it so I've spent a lot of my time today trying to make it more special, and then my beta took for like ever to review my story, but I gave this chapter my all, I will try to update soon, but I screwed up my shoulder and it killed to like even have it resting and not moving. Okay I want a least want to reach **45 reviews **before I post again. Its only 9 reviews, I think that's pretty manageable, also any **suggestions? **

-the storm


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Hey there, I feel bad how it took me so long to update that last chapter, so I decided to start writing like right away. I just realized in my last authors note I had dun dun dunn there for no apparent reason, I just like writing it DUNDUN DUN. R&R my lovelies R&R. This was probably the shortest author's not ever for me.

**Disclaimer: **It will never be mine.

**Chapter 8: Second Nature**

My eyes opened, once I heard the familiar music flowing through the headphones. I started singing like never before, I never had more fun singing than I was having right there. Shane started singing and I turned so I could face him, our eyes locked. It was like Final Jam all over again, it felt like it was just Shane and I in the room. After all singing did always come off as a second nature to me.

"This is me." We sang the last line and just smiled at each other. He pulled me into a hug.

"Was that so hard?"

I looked down and rolled my eyes "No." I looked up at Shane and grinned.

We walked out hand in hand.

"Mitchie you were great." Caitlin shouted and ran up to hug me.

After the congratulations ended, the guys started to do their thing. Caitlin and Jared talked about different ways of going with the music. I sat on the couch and pretended to do my homework, I couldn't concentrate, singing gave me such a rush, and it was definitely a feeling I was never going to forget. Two hours later, Jared said we could go.

"See you guys tomorrow," Jared said walking us out. "Oh and Mitchie can you be back here on Saturday so we can work on This is Me more, and I'm thinking if you and Caitlin ever wanted to join us here and Lightning Records we'd be happy to have you."

I smiled "I'll think about it." While Caitlin just stood there nodding eagerly.

"Mitchie" Shane said giving me a look.

"What, I didn't say no."

Shane laughed "That's true." He grabbed my hand and we headed back to the car.

"I'm driving" Nate announced "I can't stand Jason driving back."

"Do you have you permit?" Shane asked.

"No."

"Ha then I'm driving." Jason said running to the car and hopping in the driver's seat.

Jason dropped me off at my house and Shane walked me up to the door. "You were great today."

"Wow complimenting someone other than yourself Pop star, that's a big improvement."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and once again the outside world seemed to dissolve around us. We pulled apart, once we heard Nate lean across the front seat to honk the horn.

"Bye Mitchie," He swiftly pecked me on the cheek "and for future reference it's Rock star."

I rolled my eyes at him, I stood on the porch and watched them pull away waving as they drove off down my street.

"Hi Mom Hi Dad" I greeted my parents with hugs as I walked into the family room, and headed over to the stairs.

"Seems like you had a good day" My mom said looking up from the T.V.

"The best" I leaned over the railing on the stairs so they could see my smile "I'll be in my room if you need me." I hopped up the remaining steps, I was about to start my homework load when Caitlin came bursting through the door.

"Ugh" She said as she flopped on my bed "what's the point of having parents if they are never home."

"Late night again"

"Obviously" Her voice muffled by a pillow.

"Are you going to spend the night here?"

"Not tonight, but enough about me let's discuss your killer performance today."

I smiled "I was good wasn't I."

"Try outstandingly fantastic." She said lifting her head off the pillow. "Are you pumped to go back on Saturday?"

"Oh," I whacked my forehead "I forgot about that, what if I mess up on it."

"Mitchie, relax your good at this," Caitlin said "but it wouldn't hurt to practice a little, come by my house tomorrow after school."

"So you're finally letting me come over."

"Yes I am I better get going."

"Bye Caitlin."

"See you in the morning, oh and tell your mom to make chocolate chip waffles, there my favorite, actually I'll tell her myself on my way out."

"Bye Cait."

I pulled out my books and started studying. I sat there for a while reading about the same sentence over and over again, not being able to concentrate.

Ring! Ugh stupid alarm, I woke up with my head in my book and all my work spread around me. I pulled my face free from being attached to the book. I shuffled down the hall way to the bathroom I glanced in the mirror I definitely had some work ahead of me this morning.

20 minutes, I was back in front of the mirror again this time looking less like cousin it **(A/N from the Adam's family)**. I got dressed and headed downstairs for some waffles. Caitlin was already downstairs eating breakfast when I arrived.

"Took you long enough" She said in between bites of her waffle.

"Sorry," I sat down across from her "I didn't want to go to school looking like the Bride of Frankenstein."

"Morning Sweetie" My mom said as she placed a plate of waffles in front of me. "Girls it looks like it's going to rain so I'll drive you to school."

"Okay Mom," I smiled and began eating my breakfast.

Shortly after we piled into my mom's car were headed off to school. Like most days school seemed to last forever, but this day if felt like it was in super-slow motion the whole time I was just dying to find out what Caitlin had that could help me, and I 'd be going to her house for like the first official time. I was there once when Jason dragged us there so we could go get ice cream, but I really only stood in the hallway, while Jason pried Nate and Caitlin apart.

Finally, we were walking out of the school and headed to Caitlin house.

"Are you going to-"I pestered Caitlin.

"No," She interrupted me "I said no 5 minutes ago and the answer is still no, plus it's a surprise."

"What's with everyone and surprises" I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that."

I saw her house come into view and I don't know why but I got the urge to start running to I did.

"Just because you'll get there before me," She slowed down to a slower walking pace "Doesn't mean you'll be able to figure out what's inside there."

I slowed down once I got to her driveway; she caught up to me several minutes later. "Are you ready for this?" She walked over to her garage and began punching in the code.

"What could you possibly have in your garage that could help me?"

The garage opened and my jaw dropped. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"I had some free time, and my parents feel bad for not always being around." She shrugged. "We also have bikes, skis, and my dad's tools in here. I figured you could practice This is Me a couple times before Saturday so your nice and prepared."

"What would I do without you Caitlin?"

"Well you would be so lost without me. " She walked over to a table and pulled out her laptop.

I nodded, she handed me some head phones and pointed me over to a microphone.

For the next couple of days I lived in at Caitlin house, instead of her living at mine. Saturday slowly rolled on by. It was Saturday morning Caitlin and I were waiting outside on my drive way for Shane to come pick us up. Nate and Jason didn't have to be at the studio till later today.

"Hey Ladies" Shane winked as he pulled into the drive way.

Caitlin and I rolled our eyes and in unison said "Pop star." I slid into the front seat and leaned over and kissed Shane on the cheek.

We arrived at Lightning Records with plenty time to spare, so Shane took us on a quick tour and then we headed back upstairs to the elevator. Jared was already there when we arrived.

"To good to see you girls again," We smiled at Jared "and you to Shane." Shane nodded. "Okay, so we'll start with the recording and then Caitlin and Mitchie, you have a meeting afterward discussing your future with Lightning Records, your parents are arriving later correct."

"My mom will be here," I glanced at Caitlin who was examining her shoes "Caitlin's parents couldn't make it today."

"That's fine."

Caitlin waited several minutes before she let herself fall back into the conversation. "We worked on the song a little more this week so she could get more practice."

"So practice should make perfect then." replied Jared.

I gulped practice makes perfect they were expecting me to be perfect. Shane noticed the look on my face and put a comforting arm around me. "Breathe," He whispered in my ear "It's not the end of the world if you make a mistake Mitchie." He led me toward the booth, so we could record.

I put my headphones on and the music started playing. Relax I've practiced this song so many times I'll do fine. The song ended, and I grinned, singing really was just second nature to me. We spent the rest of the morning trying out different ways of singing This is Me.

"I think I like the original the best." Jared exclaimed, after we had just sung a faster version of it. "Well we better get you girls to that meeting."

"Bye Shane," I said as we rested his head on top of mine.

"You were great today Mitchie." He kissed my lips gently.

I was still like jell-o in Shane's arms he still always managed to make my knees get weak. Once I regained the ability to walk, Jared led us through halls that were lined with pictures of Artists and their achievements. Jared left us at waiting room, and I saw my mom sitting there waiting for us.

"Hi Mom" I said as she got up and hugged Caitlin and I.

We sat in silence, Caitlin was tapping her nails on the arm rest, while my mom flipped through a magazine, glancing at the door every few seconds, and I guess we were all nervous. I studied the room we were in, just like the hall way, this room was also surrounded in pictures of all those artists. I bet they all got were they were today on their own. That's the way I always dreamt for me to get my shot. Today, sitting here didn't feel right though. Had I really made it here today on my own, or was I given too much help along the way. The door opened and out walked a young woman.

"Mr. Bradley is ready to see you." She smiled, gesturing us through the door.

**Author's Note:** Ijust got back from the JB concert on August 24 and I totally lost my voice and I'm exhausted so this chapter might take me one more day tops. I don't think I ever covered ages of the guys in Connect 3 Nate- 16, Shane-17ish, Jason- 1**8** ¾…I just wanted to use a fraction thingy, also they are not brothers because they said they weren't brothers for the movie, just clarifying that. Okay my beta did not approve this chapter because she was out of town, so I'm just going with my gut on this one and posting it! So I really would like honest opinion on it because this one was literally all me. Must I remind you all how to leave a review. You go and click on that crazy button and just right down some quick thoughts. I now leave you to go click on my favorite crazy button.

-the storm


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Okay well I'm back at school, ugh no, but today the power went out and we got let out early…Yay. My school life does get pretty hectic, with homework, cross country, and soccer. I'll try and make a promise that in my free time this story will be a priority. My last FanFic sort of died from my school life because I ran out of time to update, but I refuse to let that happen again. So R&R my lovelies R&R. P.S. Chapter title is totally suckish!

**Disclaimer: **It's still not mine.

**Chapter 9: Alone Time**

We walked through the door into the office I could feel the butterflies in my stomach taking flight. A tall sandy blonde haired man was standing behind a desk, he looked friendly enough. He smiled revealing a crooked smile his eyes gleamed in a way that caught my eye. I figured he was a friendly person but with a temper when needed.

"Hi I'm Bradley." He said shaking our hands "You must be Mitchie," He pointed to Caitlin "and you must be Caitlin." He said pointing to me.

"Actually you got it all wrong, I'm Caitlin and that's Mitchie." Caitlin said.

"Well don't I look foolish, now let's get down to business, Jared sent a copy of This is Me and well you are very talented Mitchie and we would love if you could join us here at Lightning Records."

I blushed I still wasn't used to people telling me that I was a good singer. "Well, one day I will hopefully." I returned his smile and notice Caitlin's smile disappear she then gave me a look that said I had some explaining to do.

"Caitlin, I hear you've been working on a lot of the music for Connect 3's CD, we'd like to offer you a position here as maybe an intern and of course you can handle the boys music as well."

Caitlin nodded like her head was a bobble head. "So we would need you here every day after school, but we can work out a schedule later, also Mitchie This is Me will be released as a single and we will see how it does and hopefully you will be coming back here soon."

I smiled back not a vigorously as Caitlin had, but still a sincere smile.

"Mrs. Torres, here are the contracts, feel free to look through them, and I look forward to seeing you girls soon."

He shook our hands one last time, and I was glad it was over. Sure it wasn't as horrible, but still it gave me a thing or two to think over in my head before I signed anything.

"Caitlin and I are going to meet up with Shane and Nate for lunch, bye mom."

"Tell everyone, to stop by for dinner later." I'm guessing my mom had some new recipes and needed some guinea pigs to taste it.

"I'll spread the word Mom." She hugged Caitlin and me.

Caitlin and I had some difficulty finding our way back to the studio.

"It's this way." Caitlin pointed down one hallway.

"No its not we've been there already." I disagreed.

"Do you want to bet" She extended out her hand.

"Actually I do." I shook her hand. "Twenty dollars says I'm right."

"Okay, we will go your way first." She said with a sinister smile across her face.

I was beginning to get the feeling that I was going to regret making the bet with her. That feeling I had was right I lost the bet, turns out Caitlin saw a door that said studio at the end of the hall way.

"Pay up Mitchie," I handed her the money "You and your boyfriend are so easy to get money from."

"How much money did you win from him anyways?" I'd completely forgotten about the bet she had made with Shane.

"56.37" She shrugged **(A/N that's for UTMY123, the number was the first thing to come to mind at the time.)**

"How did you guys agree on that number?"

"It's what I had in my wallet at the time."

Shane came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Did she steal money from you too?"

"Yeah" He laughed and kissed my neck

"Shall we go to lunch, Nate called and said he's running late and he'll meet us there." Shane and I held hands while Caitlin hooked her arm with Jason who appeared out of thin air.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked completely confused.

"Bathroom," He said "Can we go to the rainforest café I love the little monkey's there except for that alligator that thing creeps me out."

"Sounds good to me" Shane said I couldn't believe that Shane was actually agreeing with Jason for once.

We sat down in a booth, and began looking through menus, while Jason tried to help the gorilla on the kids menu find his way to the bananas. The waiter came by to take our drink orders, when a certain someone with brown curly hair finally showed up; he slid in next to Caitlin and kissed her on the cheek. They really looked cute together.

"Hey guys." Nate greeted us.

Shane rested his hand on top of my and I leaned my head against his shoulder. I glanced over at Jason who was too involved in his coloring to really notice anything, but I still wondered to 

myself whether or not he felt left out. I made a mental note to myself that maybe finding him a girlfriend wouldn't hurt.

We ate and talked, Jason told us the tragic story of how his bird house caved in, while Nate and Caitlin seemed lost in each other's eyes.

"We better get going," Shane checked his watch "before Jared thinks we got lost or something."

Shane paid the check and the guys headed off back to the studio, while Caitlin and I took the train home. When we got home Caitlin rushed home to tell her parents the good news, only to realize well they weren't home. I waited outside I few minutes to see if she would come over, but when I saw her bedroom light go on I figured she wanted to be left alone. To my surprise neither were my parents, I walked in the kitchen to be greeted by a note.

_Mitchie,_

_You're Dad and I went out to dinner with the Gellar's, to celebrate today. We would have waited to take you and Caitlin with us, but we didn't know when you would get back, but tomorrow we will celebrate._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

So much for her wanting everyone to come over, so she could try out some new recipes. I opted on calling Caitlin, and sent a text to Shane telling them to stop by later for pizza and a movie. So we could all have our own little celebration.

By seven, my house was buzzing with life again.

"Mitchie I brought Sprite!" Jason proclaimed as he walked through the door and hugged me, followed by Nate who quickly hugged me and then wandered over next to Caitlin on the couch.

Shane walked in last, kissed me on the cheek. "Hello beautiful," he smiled "and actually we all brought many, many different types of pop, we were unsure of what you guys would be in the mood for."

"I hope you brought Orange soda." Caitlin said "that's my favorite."

"Mine too." Nate said, and he leaned in for a kiss, which Caitlin was happy to return.

"Well my favorite is Dr. Pepper." Jason said as he hopped the couch and landed next to Nate "It's really good with red vines." He said as he pulled out a package of red vines out of his pocket.

I gave Shane a look; he laughed and said "It's an acquired taste kind of thing."

We sat around my family room eating pizza, and after a lot of convincing I tasted the Dr. Pepper, and Red vines combo. Surprisingly it wasn't as disgusting as expected, but still a onetime only thing. We made some popcorn and Jason got all excited when he saw that there was movie theater butter on it.

We all curled up on the couch and watched several movies. By the end of the second movie, we were all sprawled out on top of each other. Caitlin and Nate passed out halfway through the movie, followed by Jason shortly after.

"Want to take a walk." Shane whispered in my ear.

I nodded and stood up; he took my hand and led me out the back door to the porch.

"Some walk."

"I didn't say I wanted to walk far."

We sat down on the swing bench and I rested my head against Shane's chest, while he played with my hair.

"Shane, this may sound random, but out of curiosity how come you guys haven't recorded Gotta Find You for the CD?"

Shane starred out into the dark for a while, searching for his answer. "I wrote that song for you Mitchie, well intentionally for the voice, which was you."

"Shane"

"Yeah"

"You're rambling."

"What I'm trying to say is that I just wrote it for you and just you."

"Well, I think I get what you're saying and it's very sweet." I leaned up and kissed him, the kiss turned into a passionate filled kiss. We broke apart and Shane wrapped his arms around me, and he nuzzled my hair. Shane lifted his head and smirked, I was about to ask what he was up to, when he answered.

"Here's my thinking, I think we should go on date." He announced.

"Nothing we've done over the past month, hasn't been considered a date."

"We've always been with them," Shane tilted his head in the direction of the house "I want this to be like just you and me."

"We're alone now."

"It's still not the same" He pouted

I kissed him on the cheek, pulling him out of his Popstar pout. "But isn't it hard for you to go out in public."

"I have my disguises; I mean they worked well so far," He smiled "and I would where any disguise so we could get our alone time."

I rolled my eyes I've gotten to know Shane's _master disguises_ very well in the past month and a half. Somehow his disguises were magically working, because they media hadn't really brought us back into the spotlight.

"It's been easy hasn't it?" I said with sudden realization.

"Sorry I don't follow."

"You said dating a celebrity wouldn't be easy."

"Wow I was surprisingly wrong for once," Shane replied "but I think we're just lucky."

Nate poked his head through the screen door, interrupting our conversation.

"It's getting late man, we better head out."

"Okay I'll be there in a second."

Nate's head disappeared back into the house.

"I'll call you later about our date."

He took my face in his hands and kissed me briefly.

"Bye Shane." I said while we were in a tight embrace.

Shane smiled at me and with one last kiss, turned to leave. I sat back down on the bench, looking out into the night sky. I couldn't help but think that this relationship with Shane wasn't going to be a walk in the park. Like there was this dark cloud on the horizon just waiting to mess everything up.

**Author's Note: **Okay I am in desperate need of my Beta why did she have to go to Virginia for a week. Whenever I have writers block she's always there helping with ideas and now she won't answer her phone.I'm sorry for the choppiness of this chapter I tried to keep things moving the best I can. For those of you that review, I really appreciate it, but c'mon guys I know you all can do better than that, and the more reviews I get the more likely I will update faster. So just go click on this crazy button that lets you write a review!

**-**the storm


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Okay, well this weekend my friend's little brothers Bar Mitzvah, yay Austin is finally a man. Well I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and here's something you could do to tell me that you liked it you could REVIEW, whoa I know it sounds crazy, but try it, I still accept flames.

**Disclaimer: ** NOT MINE!

**Chapter 10: "First Date"**

"What do you think of this one?" I looked over at Caitlin who was lying on my bed. "Caitlin!"

"What did you say something?" She spoke into the pillow.

"What do you think of my outfit?"

"You look great." Her voice muffled by the pillow.

"You didn't even look at it, and that's what you said about the last twenty outfits."

I could hear her groan and after a minute she stood up and turned her attention to me. "Can you blame me Mitchie, I'm starving anyways it's just a date."

"Not just date, it's our first date."

"Mitchie you act like you two have never been alone before."

"I'm just nervous."

"Don't be," She stood up and opened my door "What's your mom making?"

I shrugged "I don't know."

"Well I'm going to go find out." She slid out the door but poked her head in "Honestly Mitchie, you look fine."

I turned back to the mirror, once again Caitlin was right. I had on a green halter dress I pulled out a pair of cream colored open toed high heels, with beads on the straps. I spun around quickly and smiled, I glanced out the window and saw a familiar black car sitting on my drive way.

I ran out into the hallway and peeked over the railing, I could hear Caitlin and my Mom conversing in the kitchen. I saw Shane sitting nervously on the couch across from my Dad. They never really had confronted each other like this before. I noticed Shane spinning around his Purity Ring on his finger and nervously glancing at the stairs every few seconds. I guess my Dad has that over protective father vibe going on. I moved over to the entrance of the stairs and make my way down. I saw Shane's face light up as soon as he saw me.

He met me at the base of the stairs and took hooked arms with me. "Shall we?" He said gesturing to the door.

I nodded. "Bye Dad." I saw his stern face change to a smile.

"Have fun Mitchie, but not too much fun."

Shane opened the door. After I was through the door, he quickly ran past me and opened the front passenger seat to the car. I giggled, who would have ever thought jerky Pop Star, Shane Grey could even attempt to be a gentleman.

He rested his hand on top of my mine the whole way there. When I asked him where we were going he was all well just wait and find out.

"Are we there yet," I pestered "Or can you not tell me that either."

Shane shook his head and smiled. "We're here."

I looked around hoping to see this fancy restaurant with some name I would never be able to pronounce. I had to say I was a little disappointed.

"Are you sure this is it?" I asked, trying to conceal my disappointment.

He nodded, while he opened my door and helped me out of the car.

"Shane, this is Navy Pier, I've been here about a zillion times," I paused, to see the look on his face "Don't get me wrong I was just expecting more from a Pop Star like you."

He laughed. "Well if this date was the fancy restaurant date then it wouldn't be a Shane Grey style date now would it, but I promise we will do the whole fancy restaurant date another time."

Shane took my hand and led me to the end of the pier. We sat with our legs dangling over the edge, watching the sunset. His arm wrapped around me, I was resting my head against his shoulder. It was the moments like these with Shane that were just perfect. I looked up into his eyes, from the sunset his face seemed to have a glowing gold rim around him, he looked absolutely perfect. I kissed him lightly on the lips, he responded with a smile and a passionate kiss.

"Hungry?" He asked once we broke apart.

"NO" I lied, but my stomach ratted me out.

He raised an eyebrow. "I think you are." He stood up and offered me a hand.

He let his arm dangle around my shoulders as we walked a couple blocks, to a small restaurant. We were seated at a table outside. When the waiter came to take our orders Shane tossed a glare at him and then reached across the table to hold my hand. After he was out of ear shot, Shane loosened up again.

"Okay, what was that all about?" I freed my hand from his tight squeeze.

"You didn't say the way he was looking at." Shane tossed another glare "looking at you like you're a piece of meat." He mumbled.

"Shane, ignore him this night is just about you and me."

"Your right," He gently picked up my hand again "So are you enjoying this amazing date I planned."

"Well aren't you proud, but yes it's beyond amazing."

He smirked "I know."

I rolled my eyes "Pop Stars."

"It's Rock Star."

When the waiter came back with our meal, Shane was by far less tense, and the waiter apparently got the message and didn't even look at me. Making Shane insanely pleased, thus leaving the night to continue on flawlessly.

After dinner, Shane took me out for a walk along Lake Shore Drive, we were walking along the beach hand in hand, and Shane began pulling me towards the water.

"Shane if you get this wet dress I will yank all of your hair out." I said pulling away from him, and retreating back to the dry sand.

"Mitchie," He held out his hand again "Don't you trust me."

I sighed and placed my hand on top of his, Shane smiled.

"See you're not wet."

"Yeah whatever you say." I replied I quickly bent down and with all my strength splashed water into Shane's face. I stuck my tongue out at him "But you are."

"You're so going to pay for that." He began chasing me down the beach. When he caught up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He easily picked me up and dragged my towards the water.

"Shane!" I kicked "Put me down!"

He laughed and pretend to launch me into the air, of course I squealed being the girlish girl that I am. We finally quieted down and I could hear Shane's breathing.

"Can we sit down for a second?" He gestured to a bench he placed his hand gently on top of mine. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and placed it above my left knee. "I wanted to get you something to show you how much I care." He gestured to the box.

"Shane," I began to protest, as I reached for the box, he didn't need to buy me anything special. But my jaw dropped when I saw what was sparkling in the night.

"Shane," I said again this time speechless. "It's beautiful."

"May I?" He gestured toward my hand. I nodded, as he took my hand and gently placed it on my right ring finger. "It's engraved." He said as he let my hang go.

I ran my finger across the ring and could feel the tiny words etched into the ring.

"What's it say?"

"It's stupid." He said not wanting to tell me.

"Please?"

"Reason Why I'm Singing" He looked away. **(A/N I don't know if that would fit on a ring but let's pretend okay?)**

"I love it Shane." I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled and ran his hand across where my lips were just moments ago.

"Mitchie," He turned to meet my eyes dead on "I think I love you."

**Author's Notes: **Hello my darlings, I hate to disappoint you so I hope this chapter was exceptional. I'm sorry for the delay; I hope I didn't lose any readers! I have a sore throat, from all my partying Bat Mitzvah style this weekend, I danced with this really hot guy and we won cutest couple. Yay! So now I'm sick. NO! Review please, if we hit **60** maybe I will consider opening **auditions** for Jason's love interest early for those who review. And yes that is a bribe.

-the storm


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Hello my darlings, I just want to quickly say how sorry I am for the insane delay for that last chapter, it took me about 3 weeks to write and it wasn't even all that good, SO I AM SO SORRY please forgive me. I'm so happy with the number of reviews of gotten, thank you everyone that took the time to review. I mentioned last chapter for those of you that reviewed get a prize. So when you get to the end of this Chapter.

**Happy 16****th ****Birthday Nick Jonas! (I know I'm a day late!)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock, but I do have a Camp Rock spiral for school…wow ya I know I'm lame tastic.

"_Mitchie," He turned to meet my eyes dead on "I think I love you."_

**Chapter 11: Confusion**

Something tells my face wasn't holding up to the reaction Shane had been hoping for. He took my hand his trembling fingers, he nervously a waited my reaction. When it didn't come he spoke again.

"Mitchie, I know this is sudden and all and maybe it's too soon, but I know one thing for sure and that's how I feel about you."

"Shane, I don't know what to say." I was so touched from what he was saying, but still I was always at a loss for words.

"You don't feel that same way." He looked away. "That's fine I mean-"

"I didn't say that." I whispered, I reached up and turned his face to face mine, I touched my lips against his the kiss quickly deepened our lips moving in sync with one another. We broke apart after a minute catching our breath. I leaned in and whispers into Shane's ear. "I love you, Shane."

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, closing the ever so small space between us; he leaned down and placed his lips on top of mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and gently played with his hair. Another minute past and I pulled away, this strange clicking noise kept playing in the back of my mind.

"Did you hear that?" I whipped my head around looking for the source of the clicking.

"What?" Shane said following my gaze around us.

"That Clicking"

"No, maybe it's just in your head." He then leaned in towards me again, I leaned in to meet him but quickly spun around when I heard the clicking again, hitting Shane on the nose with the back of my head.

Shane rubbed his nose "That hurt." He pouted.

I turned my attention back to him. "I'm sorry." I reached up and took Shane's face in my hands and kissed him gently on the nose and then quickly brushed my lips over his. "Forgive me?"

He smiled "Of course."

I turned to peek back into the bushes once more. He sighed "Mitchie, it's probably just a cricket or something. It's getting late we should get going."

"I guess you're right." I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched the entire way back to his car. I glanced nervously over my shoulder several times, but saw nothing.

"Mitchie, now you're just being paranoid," Shane teased. "Anyways you have me to protect to you." He flexed his muscles.

I let out a small laugh and moved closer towards him closing the already tiny gap between our bodies Shane draped an arm over my shoulders.

We got to the car and Shane rushed off ahead of my so he could open the door. The drive home was relatively silent we were on the highway and listening to the radio. Shane reached down and switched it off.

"I hate the club techno stuff they play at night." He placed his hand on top of mine, sending chills up my arm he still somehow managed to have that affect on me. "Mitchie, there's still something I've been putting off telling you."

Oh my god, this can't be good, I mean I may not have that much experience in the relationship area, but I knew that line was never a good thing to hear. I gulped. He glanced at me and sent a warm smile in my direction it calmed me down a little.

"Okay," He sighed "well the band and I need to go down to L.A. to finish our album, and get in some photo shoots and a music video, so we'll be gone for several weeks."

"How long is several?"

"3 weeks" He glanced at me nervously, probably hoping I wouldn't react horribly to this.

"That's fine we can work through it. I mean I knew this would happen at sometime dating a pop star and all." I forced a reassuring smile on to my face. "When do you leave?"

He bit his bottom lip and said "Day after tomorrow."

That part came like a blow to me I couldn't tell if I was mad at this, I really didn't know what I was feeling. "That's soon."

"I know."

The rest of the ride was silent, Shane didn't remove his hand from on top of mine, but he kept glancing at me every so often. I stared out the window while we drove back, I wondered how long Shane had known that he would be headed toward L.A., and I was definitely confused on what to do about this. We pulled up to my driveway and Shane hopped out of the car, but I didn't wait for him to open the door for me. He took my hand as we walked up to the porch.

"I had fun tonight, Shane." I said with a sincere smile, but this smile didn't fit my face at this moment.

"I should have told you sooner." He sighed.

"Its fine, Shane, we'll figure something out." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

The porch lights flickered on and my Dad appeared leaning in the doorway

"Well it's about time." He said.

"I should go," Shane said "Bye Mitch." He quickly pecked me on the cheek and went back down to his car.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Mhm" I smiled.

"That's good," He moved out of the doorway allowing me to move into the house "but I want to talk to you about Shane, take a seat." He pointed to the couch.

"What about Shane?" I sat down across from my Dad.

"I'm going to be brief Mitchie," He paused to take in a deep breath "I think you spend too much time with this boy, and he seems to be making a huge impact on your life, maybe you should slow down and really make sure that your heart is in this and it's not just all in your head. Not just you, you should make sure that he feels that same way and if he does end up leaving-"

"Wow way to not hold back," I paused and quickly added "anyways he's not going to leave me." I hopped up and took off up the stairs. My dad may have annoyed me but he left some confusing questions in my head.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." His voice trailed up the stairs behind me.

I slammed the door behind me, causing the walls to shake, and pictures hanging from my walls to drop to the floor. I picked up one of the pictures that fell it was from the last day of camp, it was our epic group hug, in the parking lot, while saying good-bye, I smiled everything that day just seemed to fall into place, it was so simple there.

"Was the date really that bad?" I jumped and turned around to see Caitlin on spinning at the chair by my desk.

"You scared me, what are you doing here?" I asked, placing the picture back on the wall

"I wanted to be the first one to hear about the date, but from the looks of it, did it not go well." She exclaimed.

"No, it was absolutely amazing," I stated "but I was just annoyed about what my dad was saying." I muttered.

"Oh I see, well tell me about the date."Caitlin stopped spinning and tried to sit still but couldn't contain her excitement and I thought I was the one that went on the date of a lifetime.

"Hold on one second." I held up my hand "I need to get out of these heels."

"Whoa is that a ring I see." She pointed "You're not getting married are you?"

"No," I laughed "I'll explain everything just give me a minute."

"It better be good if you're making me wait a whole minute." She whined.

I changed quickly into a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. I recapped my date for Caitlin in great detail and length. By the time I was finished my throat was sore and Caitlin's mouth was left gapping wide open.

"I'm jealous I want to go on I date like that." She sighed.

"We can trade if you want." I said

"Why would you want to trade Shane?"

"I have my reasons," I said jokingly at first ", but did you know that they were going to L.A.?" I asked curiously.

Caitlin bit her lip and looked down. "Nate told me the second they found out, well Nate's not that good at keeping secrets anyways." She hastily added on, I rolled my eyes knowing catching her in a lie wasn't that difficult. "We were wondering when he would tell you."

"How long did you know about this?"

"Since they started recording there CD, so maybe around…3 weeks."

"He had 3 weeks to tell me and didn't!" I frowned.

"He wasn't sure how to tell you, he thought the date would be a good place, but he also thought the date would have been sooner rather than later."She rambled on.

"He still had 3 weeks."

"I know, boys are confusing."

I rolled over and watched my ceiling fan spin for awhile, we lied on my bed in silence, Caitlin flipping through I magazine with Shane's face on the cover starring back at me. I turned away from it and twirled the ring resting on my finger. I couldn't believe that the sweetest date of my life could hit a sour note and still be one of the best days ever. I rolled over and looked at the magazine again, being greeted by Shane's face on the cover again.

I sighed. "Do you still want to trade?"

**Author's Note:** Teehee, one random thing before I get to the important stuff. My number of hits for chapter six is 705…hehe get it 7:05, yes I am a Jonas freak and I thought this was ironic because well I was listening to that song when I checked my fanfic stats. Okay now onto business, I have 12 names for my lovely reviewer on who gets to audition early, and you don't have to if you don't want to. **Leashunny1985, Utmy123, Reader13 (anon.), CourtCourt1465978, KariandTk, Jelly.Squiggles, Omjb, Juiliette (anon.), Ersy, GothicSorceressRikku15, Kandib293, ****Fairyvixenmaiden****. **Well you all reviewed and set my over 60 reviews, which made me insanely happy and I don't really know how I can thank you. So for future reference if you all review a ton there will be rewards. So go review and if you names listed there audition, but don't forget to review! Let's aim for **80** this time (hopefully they all won't be auditions!) REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!

-the storm

For the Audition:

The love interest will be around the age of 18 and I have some name selections for her, so I might change the name you supply me with a better option. This audition can be you in real life or someone you just made up.

Name:

Birthday:

Eye Color, Hair Color, Height, etc:

Clothing Style:

Personality:

Hobbies:

If you have any questions feel free to PM me, and if your name's not on the list don't audition because I won't count it, sorry but if you didn't review last chapter then you don't get to audition at the moment.

**Please don't forget to Review even if you can't audition at the moment!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** This chapter has been a chapter I've been playing over in my mind for a while now, it's one of those that I've had in my head from the beginning, some of you may not like this chapter. For those of you who reviewed/or auditioned thanks for all that. Auditions is probably what you're waiting for me to talk about well… I'll discuss that with you all later, for now on with the story. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LATE TYLER! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE AND THAT ITs SO SHORT.

**Disclaimer: **Give Me an N-O-T-M-I-N-E-! What does that spell? NOT MINE!

**Chapter 12:**

My eyes shot up to be greeted by a girl with some loud eating habits and rather messy eating, I looked straight up at her as crumbs from her bagel dropped on to my face. "Caitlin, in the future could you not eat over my face." I brushed the crumbs off my bed and onto the floor.

"Check that out." She then dropped the newspaper on my head, and walked over to my computer.

"Caitlin as much as I love you I'd rather you not drop things on my head." I pushed it off and tucked it under my arm. "What are you doing anyways?" As I peered behind her head to see what she was doing.

"I want to know if you're famous enough to be on Google."

"Why?"

"Well you were on HotTunes this morning." She replied.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"If you don't believe me it's on downstairs go check it out."

I stood up and walked down the steps, half way down them I remembered the paper tucked under my arm. I unfolded it and as soon as I saw the picture I dropped it. My eyes widened not believing what I saw, it was Shane and I from last night sitting along the beach, and he was placing the ring on my finger. I ran my hand quickly over the ring at the thought of it. What would people think the ring meant?

"She wasn't kidding." I whispered. In the next spilt second I tore off down the stairs into the kitchen and slid in front of the television.

I saw my picture appear across the screen, the one from early September, at the amusement park. It was then quickly replaced by snapshots from my date last night.

"_The first time Shane's mystery girl showed up was early last September and now this familiar face has surfaced again. Last night Connect 3's Shane Grey was spotted not far from Navy Pier, accompanied with the lovely Brunette, whose identity has still yet to be confirmed. Paparazzi snuck up on the two unnoticed down by the beach were Shane slipped a ring onto her finger. The questions swimming around in all our heads it who is she? What does that ring mean? From the looks of it the relationship appears rather serious. Stay tuned as we learn more about Shane's mystery girl."_

I sat down and turned off the television, this couldn't be happening I wasn't ready for the public eye to know about Shane and me. I then realized something the clicking from the bushes was paparazzi, I wacked myself on the head scolding myself How could I be so stupid. I stared at my dark reflection in the T.V. screen, I didn't know what to do, how to feel, I was completely lost without a map in this type of situation.

"Look you are famous enough to be on Google." Caitlin pronounced as she walked in with several freshly printed pictures in her hand. She sat down and slid them across the table to me. I flipped slowly through each of them barely looking at them. I pushed them away the second I got to the end of the pile and turned my attention to the pattern on the kitchen table cloth.

"Mitchie, look you knew this was going to happen eventually," Caitlin said

"I should have seen it coming though," I placed down the pictures "I heard clicking in the bushes last night, but Shane just told me it was my imagination running wild."

"Well look on the bright side now you know you're not completely crazy." She said trying to sound reassuring and funny at the same time.

"Caitlin your compassion truly overwhelms me." I rolled my eyes.

I felt my phone begin to vibrate the table, I peaked down at it and saw Shane's name, not knowing what to say to him, I quickly rejected the call and turned off my phone. I prayed Caitlin hadn't noticed this, she was too consumed with rummaging through the fridge anyways; at least I hoped she was.

"You should really answer that, he's been calling all morning." I saw her eyes come over the top of the refrigerator door, even though I couldn't see her face I could tell she had a grin on it.

So I ignored her and stood up, I quickly snatched my white furry boots/slippers sitting by the door. **(A/N I saw some online and they are gorgeous.)**. "I'm going for a walk." I said with one foot out the door.

"Have fun."

I sat on the porch for a minute and pulled on my boots, I looked down at my outfit still in my flannels and white v-neck t-shirt, I thought of going back inside quickly to grab a jacket. Instead I just stood up and started walking. I walked along the sidewalk with all the fallen leaves crunching beneath my steps. I allowed my mind to wander briefly; I smiled as I thought of the extraordinary colors the leaves would change. I really did love this time of year and not just because my birthday happened to be several weeks away.

I arrived at the park near the elementary school and sat down on the bench and those thought I tried to avoid, ended up surfacing to my mind. Every time I'm seen with Shane, the lime light hits me dead on, and frankly I'd rather it be following someone else around, and not blinding me. This time I knew it wouldn't go away, and I wasn't ready for it, this time it wouldn't just be those kids at school it would be like everybody, and I mean everybody. Maybe my Dad was right that Shane and I were just caught up in this summer fling to realize where we were headed. NO! I stamped that idea out of my mind, the feelings Shane and I had were real.

I lied down on the bench pressing my face against its cold hard plastic, trying to escape my thoughts. I tried to recall my memories of going to school here and playing in this park. Anything that would take my mind off of what I knew had to be the unavoidable solution that I had come to. I looked up at the sky and stared at the perfect mid October sky.

I heard crunching of the leaves, signaling to me that someone was coming. I rolled over facing the back of the bench, knowing exactly who it was. I knew that what I was doing was childish and lying on a bench wouldn't hide me from him or keep him away from me. I was sure I looked stupid and probably resembled a hobo.

"Mitchie." His voice barely above a whisper.

I closed my eyes, not ready to face him. I heard no more footsteps, but could feel his presence close to me.

"Are you okay?" He closed the remaining gap between us with what seemed like two swift steps. I felt him place his hand on the small of my back, sending infinite shivers up my spine. "Caitlin said you might be here."

I gave him this childish silence, that I knew was worrying him.

"Mitchie," His voice coated heavy with pleads "please talk to me."

And then it hit me, not just mentally but literally. An acorn dropped on my head, and I was sure it was going to leave a bruise, but I also realized at that moment that I couldn't avoid the solution I'd drawn earlier. I opened my eyes and stared at the bench, I took a deep breath and exhaled letting the heat of my breath wash over the bench.

I turned around to look at him I hid the worry and nervousness in my eyes as best I could. I sat up and allowed him to sit next to me. We sat there for a while not saying anything, I think he was just happy I turned to face him. I kicked the woodchips and leaves on the ground for a while.

"Want to go for a walk?" Shane suggested.

I nodded and he took my hand, we walked around the park for awhile.

"Jared thinks we should do an interview," Shane said "you know to show the public we have nothing to hide from them." He was attempting to break the ice "Nate freaked out this morning when he saw well the paper, and the news report he actually thought I'd proposed to you."

I let a small laugh escape from my lips. "That does sound like Nate."

Shane smiled "So you are talking to me."

"Well actually there's something on my mind, and" I took a deep breath "I think maybe we should take a step back."

"Okay." He nodded and took a giant step backwards. I mentally slapped him, why did he have to make my insides melt, even when I was trying to be serious.

"Shane that's not what I mean." I looked him directly in the eyes. "Last night my Dad said something that didn't make sense until last night, and now it does. I think this music video and you going away thing is coming up at a good time." I looked away from his eyes knowing I didn't want to see the hurt in them. "My Dad said something about our feelings not being entirely true, and that we were moving to fast and completely unaware of what was going on in the world around us. And he's right I don't know if what we are feeling is true. So I was thinking," My voice began to shake "that we should take a break and when you come back figure everything out." I looked back up at him.

His eyes were glistening, and I could see tears falling from his eye, he took a finger and wiped them away. "Mitchie this is stupid I know what I feel for you and its all real, we're completely unaware of the world because when you're in love the rest of the world doesn't matter, and I love you."

"Shane, we need to do this."

"No we don't." Shane insisted. "Is this because of what's been happening today."

I took a step closer to him and took his hand in mine "I'm sorry, I need to do this for myself" I removed my hand from his and closed his around the ring I left sitting in his hand. I quickly turned around and started walking away.

"Mitchie!" He shouted after me "You know my feelings and they won't change."

**Author's Note: DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT COMING? OH AND Guess What? I sprained both of my big toes…I found this totally and completely hilarious and painful! **Okay, I was planning on opening all of the audition to everyone this chapter but I just don't have the time to go through them all at the moment, but that doesn't matter **GO AUDITION IT'S OFFICIALLY OPEN TO ALL**. Homecoming and Cross Country are over and done with for a year, which is sad because they are both awesome, but now I have more time for the story and should hopefully be able to update more! **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! P.S. Sorry about the wait.**

-the storm

p.s. I don't like how I wrote this chapter, it sounded better in my mind! REVIEW!

For the Audition:

The love interest will be around the age of 18 and I have some name selections for her, so I might change the name you supply me with a better option. This audition can be you in real life or someone you just made up.

Name:

Birthday:

Eye Color, Hair Color, Height, etc:

Clothing Style:

Personality:

Hobbies:

If you have any questions feel free to PM me. I hope to have some kind of narrowed down cast list for you by next week!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I'm so frustrated how I never have time to update anymore, but with the holiday coming up I've been granted some lovely time to update. I was hoping to over the weekend but it was a little hectic… I saw twilight…twice…I'm going for the third time tomorrow, and I saw the Naked Brothers band in concert. I know I'm awesome. Anyway auditions…THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO AUDITION…so do it now! And don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Chapter 13: Misery**

I wandered around like a lost puppy for quite some time. I was completely unable to find my way home, I tripped over just about everything and my blurred vision, from the waterfall of tears pouring out was not giving any help to my navigational skills. After running in to a silver pole, I miraculously found my street, it just so happened that the pole I ran into had my street's name on it. I stumbled over to the driveway bumping into a sleek limo parked on it.

_Ouch._

Great, now I can't go in my house. Nate and Jason were obviously inside with Caitlin waiting for the return of Shane and I. So we could go to the airport and see them off. Now that wouldn't be happening and I couldn't just waltz in the way I was right now, all covered in dirt, with leaves in my hair and my _gorgeous _red blotchy face.

I heard a faint sound of a branch breaking and I quickly spun around in a circle. I was keeping my fingers crossed that it wasn't Shane. I peered down the street and no one was there. This did make me aware of the fact that Shane could be walking up the street any second, and I really couldn't face him either.

I reached up and touched my face it was damp, I quickly brushed my tears away the best I could, and silently crept over to the fence surrounding my back yard. I placed my hands on the fence, and did my best to hoist myself up. My hands trembled under my weight and the pricks from the wood pinched my hands. Unfortunately the roof was still three feet above were the fence reached its highest point. I settled myself into a sitting position on the fence right when I heard the front door creek open and Nate's voice sounded from the front porch.

"Where are they," His voice filling the air in impatience.

I shifted my wait and pulled myself over to the cover of a tree plotted nearby.

"Calm down" said a voice that had to belong to Caitlin. I could see her walk down to the sidewalk and peer down the street, just like I had a few minutes previous to now.

"Look there's Shane now."

"It's about time" Nate muttered. "We might still be able to make our- _OW_."

My guess was Caitlin had slapped Nate. Shane came into view about 30 seconds later.

"What happened to you?" I heard Caitlin ask with concern "Wait, where Mitchie is?"

"She's not coming." His spoke softly and with sadness.

"What do you me-"

"She's just not coming." Those words came out harsh and hit me like daggers causing me to lose my balance.

My head was throbbing but I did my best to muffle my cries of pain.

"Did anyone hear that?" I heard Jason say over the ringing in my ears.

"Yeah, it was our plane taking off without us" Nate replied.

And then they were gone.

I slowly pulled myself from up off the ground. I opened the backdoor and walked inside. There was a stinging pain coming from my elbow, my head was throbbing, all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and stay that way for the rest of my life. Overall I was miserable.

I dragged myself into the bathroom. I kept my eyes down away from the mirror, to afraid to look at the wreck that would be staring back.

I cleaned up my elbow, wincing as I brushed disinfectant over my throbbing pain. I stepped out of my muddy clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water burned my skin but didn't warm the coldness that was lurking inside me.

I turned the shower off and stepped out, I allowed myself to air dry briefly for just a moment then wrapping myself in a robe and sitting on the bathroom floor, I began to cry softly to myself. I began to daze off and soon was fast asleep on the bathroom floor.

I was awaken some minutes later a voice calling out my name.

"Mitchie," I heard my mother's voice "Where are you?"

"I'm in here."

"Where have you been? No one knew where you were. We were going to call the cops." My mom rambled on.

"I'm right here." I replied without feeling

"Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine," I paused "I just want to be alone right now."

"Oh okay." She seemed hurt that I didn't want to confide in her.

I walked to my room, and locked the door. I quickly changed into flannels and a tee shirt. I collapsed on to my bed. I knew burying my face into a pillow wouldn't solve my problems, but it was the only thing that I could do for right now.

Minutes turned to hours and I heard a faint knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Caitlin. Her voice was soft with concern.

"Just leave me alone." I whispered back. I knew she would stop by later to talk to me, and later happened to be right now.

A few seconds later the door opened. Since when did she know how to pick a lock?

"You're mom told me to bring you up dinner." She placed a plate on my desk. "She thought you might be hungry."

I knew she was just making small talk, trying to butter me up, so I would talk to her. I kept my face buried in the pillow avoiding her at all cost. The bed dipped in a bit, and I could feel her presence sitting next to me.

"Shane told us what happened." I felt her gaze on me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"Well call me when you do." Just like that she got up and left.

I spent the remainder of that Sunday in my room, and the food Caitlin brought up went untouched.

The next morning I woke up and saw that I had over slept. I ran downstairs in chaos, yelling at my mom.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled.

"Mitchie, I called you out of school today, I figured you needed the day off."

"But now there is nothing to distract me from…Him!" I shouted and began crying as I ran up the stairs and back to my bed which I was seeing so much of lately.

I rolled to the side coming face to face with a photo of Shane and I back at Camp Rock, it was taken during the end of us singing, this is me. Our foreheads were barely touching and our hands were interlaced, everything in that picture was perfect.

I took my hand and turned the photo over to face the wooden top of the night stand. I couldn't bear to look at it any longer nothing was perfect anymore. I had single handedly ruined my life, in less than two minutes, I felt horrible about what I had done to Shane. I had completely blindsided him, I hadn't even realized what I was doing until after it was done.

It was simple really

I needed Shane.

And life was miserable without him.

**Authors Note**: Happy Thanksgiving, I started writing this on Monday and well now it's Thursday (but its Friday now…). I'm really hoping I will have another update for you next week, but don't hold me to it because well school is chaotic right now. I hope you all are enjoying your Turkey day you know I am. In the spirit of Thanksgiving I want to thank all of you out there who have read this story and reviewed it, favorite it and alerted it. Now I am off to a family friends house to eat and eat some more. My beta didn't approve half the chapter because I was too impatient for her to read it. Anyways audition is below for those you haven't yet. Please review!

-The Storm

**For the Audition:**

Name:

Birthday:

Eye Color, Hair Color, Height, etc:

Clothing Style:

Personality:

Hobbies:

If you have any questions feel free to PM me. Final 5 will be posted next week if not then I will message the final 5 that I have picked!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Wow these auditions are probably the longest ones you have ever been part of, and I'm super sorry about that. Before I talk about what you want to hear this is just as important as the auditions. I got my flour child in child development, and I have two boy names picked out and feel free to give your opinion okay Nathaniel James (Nate for short) and the other one is Zuko (I just happen to be in love with the avatar right now!) oh wait here is one more Ryan Jacob…tell me what you think…and I know I said two but now its three…anyways lets go back on topic. So do me a favor read the story before you go look at who is in the final 5. So go read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOT…YOU SUE NOT

**Chapter 14: Happy Birthday**

I woke suddenly on the morning of my birthday with a throbbing head ache actually it was the same headache that had been bothering me for two weeks. I slid from the cover of my blankets and laid my legs over the edge of my bed, the tip of my toes barely touching the plush of the rug, spread beneath my bed. Hunched over I slowly massaged my temples, hoping to oppress the headache.

I could not recall the reason that woke me suddenly, but I was sure it had to do with _him_.

I had spent the past two weeks, hurt and disoriented on the inside, but on the outside I tried to act as if part of me wasn't dead on the inside.

And it worked for the most part, well for one the people at school still had yet to hear of the break-up. But I knew Caitlin saw right through it being the friend that she was she had not bothered to ask about it again since.

And every day that I pretended like nothing was wrong, the headache would get worse, but I was running from what happened. To scared to return to that girl, the one that cried constantly. Well, for now denial was working for me.

My alarm clock sounded rather obnoxiously pulling me away from my thoughts. I gave it a generous smack, immediately silencing the rampant noise, which I might add did not help my excruciating headache one bit. When I withdrew my hand back to the side of my body I noticed a neatly placed letter balancing propped against my alarm clock. But it swiftly fell when my alarm clock had be smacked, like it had fallen off the balance beam it had been resting on, or like me falling off the darn fence of mine.

I did not recognize the scrawl on the letter that bared my name, but what struck me the most was how it even got there.

There was a single green note card inside and a tiny round thing stuck in the corner, but I would pursue what that mysterious object was later. After all opening the card first was always considered good manners in this household.

_Happy Birthday!_

That was when it just dawned on me; today was me 16th birthday, and all hollow's eve. I always hated having my birthday on Halloween. It always took the thunder away from my special day. Everyone was more concerned about what costume they were wearing than that it was my birthday. No one really wanted to celebrate and partake in eating free cake with me instead they would rather knock on strangers doors and accept their candy. Don't get me wrong, I love Halloween just as much as those suckers do but I curse myself for deciding to depart from my mother's uterus on this day.

The date of the year wasn't the only thing this card had to inform me about though:

_I think you lost this_

Okay…I don't remember losing anything; times like this made me wish I had a remembrall like in Harry Potter. Nonetheless I still slid my hand in the envelope to pull out _that ring_. I mean it was _the ring_, the one I tucked away into his hand before I ran into the pole and fell off the fence. The ring that I had only had in my possession for a mere 12 hours, and now it was back, but how I mean he it's not like he could teleport here and then back to L.A. in a short 2 minute process right?

I rolled it in my fingers for awhile, pondering the thought of how it got here, when it was supposed to be all the way out there. It slid perfectly back onto my hand and I had to admit, having it sit on my finger did make me feel somewhat whole again.

I lolled about in my room for quite some time, at least until I smelled chocolate chip pancakes then I went sailing down those stairs like there was no tomorrow.

The second I arrived in the kitchen, my face turned red and I averted my eyes. Like always, my parents patiently waited for me to stride into the kitchen so they could be the first to sing a public domain song that we all know.

"Happy Birthdayyyy to YOUUUU!" My father's voice overpowered my mom's but I didn't really matter who was louder because they always managed to be way of tone. Where I got my singing voice from I might never know.

Even though everyone in a 50 mile radius would have to suffer from their shrill rendition of Happy Birthday, I still loved my quirky out of tune parents.

They grabbed my arms and enveloped me into a loving group hug. A gentle smile ran across my face as I reminisced about Jason's group hugs. The smile on my face was a true smile, not the fake one I had been posing with for the past weeks.

My mom kept an arm around me "My baby is already 16" She rubbed her hand softly against my forearm. "You're growing up so fast."

"Happy birthday, sweetheart" My dad kissed me lightly on the forehead I smiled.

And then Caitlin bounded in through the front door, with a bouquet of balloons and twirling a crown on a single finger.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITCHIE" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she tackled me into a loving hug. She then promptly shoved the tiara on my head, and grinned from cheek to cheek.

"You look like a princess."

"Thanks Caitlin." I reached up to touch the tiara that sat on my head.

"It lights up too." She said proudly "I picked it out all by myself."

"I love it Caitlin."

I stalked over to the stairs, so I could finally get ready for school. In all the excitement, I had almost let is escape my mind that I had school today. I pushed open my door, and walked in leaving my hand on the door long enough so I could swing it shut behind me. I pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a gray cardigan, with a simple black tank underneath.

I sat in front of my mirror, a thing I avoided doing recently. I hated my reflection, the mirror always managed to pull that depressed girl to the surface. I ran my hand lightly against my cheek, feeling cold metal against. I quickly pulled my hand away and starred at the ring that surrounded my right ring finger, I discovered a black ribbon in my jewelry box, and slowly pulled the ring from my finger and let it slide onto the ribbon. I tied the ribbon around my neck and without a second glance into the mirror I wandered out the door.

"Ready to go" I asked Caitlin from the living room.

I head a suppressed mumbling come from the kitchen. This could only mean one thing… Caitlin found the chocolate chip pancakes. She always stuffed her face when my mom had concocted something involving chocolate. Caitlin's consumption of chocolate has taught me one thing, and that would be her weakness.

I walked into the kitchen, confirming the meal that was at hand. I swiftly grabbed a pancake from the platter they were being piled up on and wrapped it in a napkin to go.

"Caitlin," I whined "Let's go." I stopped my foot like a tiny infant child.

"Fine," She followed me out the kitchen "Thanks for breakfast Connie."

"Anytime Caitlin" Flowed my mother's voice from inside the kitchen.

The mid-day fall air hit me with its gentle breeze the outside was a perfect remedy for what almost seemed like an incurable headache. The smell of autumn enticed me, causing my body to relax, and well my remedy didn't work completely, but it made the headache seem insignificant at the moment.

Caitlin, being Caitlin, just had to tear me away from my soothing moment brought on by the outside world.

"Now before I forget." She tied the bouquet of balloons to my bag. "Now no one will doubt that today is your special day."

"Yeah because the flashy crown reading birthday princess wasn't a dead giveaway." I replied.

She ignored me and continued her explanation of the balloons. "Now Mitchie, there are 16 of them, and you better not pop one, because I'll know right away." She warned me.

"Will the world end if it pops?"

"Wow someone feels sarcastic today," She stopped walking in front of me and poked me on the shoulder. "Don't even think of popping one, or else." She slowly dragged her finger across her throat.

We entered the school, of course my millions of balloons had to go and get tangled in the doorway.

Fail.

I couldn't even walk through a door without getting all twisted up in it. Over course Caitlin was no help laughing her head off like a hyena. After all, this was the type of thing that could only happen to me.

"If my arm wasn't stuck right now I would slap you." I shot over at her.

"Oh look at the time I think I'm going to be late." She checked her imaginary watched and ran down the hallway cackling.

"Caitlin!" I shouted "You don't even own a watch."

I allowed a sigh to escape slowly from my mouth. I looked around the hallway which just happened to be deserted, at least its less embarrassing now, with no one around. Of course I spoke to soon, like always.

"Need some help?" I soft voice emerged from behind me. I craned my neck around to see who it was. I recognized him from somewhere, he was a head taller than me, and had bronze hair, with amber eyes. His face was soft but not in the boyish type of way. He was giving me this awkward stare, and then I realized I was gaping mindlessly at him. I could have been drooling and I wouldn't have noticed, after all he was rather cute.

"That would be great thanks." I said with a gentle smile.

His soft hands grazed my skin as he began releasing me from my web of ribbon. Talk about being a damsel in distress.

"So do you have a name" He asked, making a very obvious attempt at small talk.

"I'm Mitchie Torres."

"Well Mitchie Torres," His amber eyes meeting mine "I think you are free."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"I'll hold you to that." A crooked smile ran across his face flashing a pair of pearly whites. "I should get going."

"Wait," I called after him "I didn't catch you name."

"Ryan," He said and continued down the hall, but then briefly paused and spun around "Happy Birthday!"

**Authors Note:** Wow Chapter 14 already, well I tried to make this chapter longer than usual because I had some time on my hands and I decided to put a lot of time into it. What do you think of Ryan…I originally planned on Shane returning this chapter, but I decided to add Ryan instead? I know Mitchie is out of character, but I don't enjoy writing her all depressed on the outside too, it gets a little redundant after a while, and I have I knew idea for a story in my head so I've been working on that in my spare time, so Mitchie might have accidentally been given some characteristic from the other character in the story I'm working on. Okay before I talk about what you all want to hear. I just want to make it known that there were so many auditions to pick from but in the end I only can pick one…but for right now I have it narrowed to 5 people. Whose names will be at announced when I've decided I'm finished rambling. Okay so even please review, I'm not asking for some amount of reviews, I will not keep the next chapter hostage, but reviews are my favorite part of this and I love reading you input. Thanks everyone who auditioned, honestly every single one of them had a characteristic that would make them perfect for Jason, but I know in the end there will only be one, so I'm sorry if you weren't picked, but there will still be one more audition in the future for coughShane'scoughexgirlfriendcoughcough.

-the storm

**xXbluecrystaldropletXx**

**Smagoo**

**Kandib293**

**Gothic Sorceress Rikku 15**

**Kiayame-san.**

I had to add one more…I was about to post and I saw it… so…**Matsuda-Chan**

***Final 6: I have one last task for you. I need to be able to know why your character would be perfect for Jason. Tell me anything you want as too why you all are meant to be. Be Creative, you can make up how you guys met, you can write me a speech on why you are perfect together, you can draw a picture…I don't know how that one would work…so forget that one. I just ask that you have them in as soon as possible, because I would love to announce the winner, by the time I post the next chapter. Good Luck, PM with any questions, if it's really important as for my AIM screen name I might just give it to you. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **First update of the 2009!

This took me forever to write, and I'm unsure if I like it…Read and Review Por Favor ?

**Disclaimer: **I ownth not itth (Does that look anything like Shakespeare speak?)

**Chapter 15: Torn**

"_Wait," I called after him "I didn't catch you name."_

"_Ryan," He said and continued down the hall, but then briefly paused and spun around "Happy Birthday!" _

I watched patiently as he turned and disappeared from my line of sight. I let out a short sigh and slid down against a royal blue locker, allowing my head to droop in between my knees and let out another exasperated sigh. I turned my head slightly to peek at the door that had been the back drop of our interaction.

The interaction had been short and sweet. It left me anticipating for another run in with a certain amber eyed boy. Wait, what am I thinking, I have a boyfriend. I small voice spoke up in the back of my head _but you dumped him remember_, I felt a shiver run down my back as it continued to speak, _you broke his heart_, I closed my eyes and pressed my hands don't against my ears. All I wanted was this horrid voice to go away. I never wanted to hurt Shane, the voice continued to break through the barrier I tried to place between us, _well than maybe you should of considered his feelings_, I shook my head hoping maybe it would fall out my ear or something. The voice spoke on last time before disappearing leaving me a message that kept ringing in my ears _I bet he's already moved on a Pop Star like him_.

Had he moved on? Maybe it was time that I did too.

After all maybe everything happens for a reason. So maybe Ryan walking into my life is just opening another chapter up for me to live and Shane's chapter was closing. NO! I'm not ready for Shane to just walk out of my life for good.

Why does this have to be so complicated?

I heard a loud POP which startled me and pulled me straight away from my lingering thoughts.

Great, if this day couldn't get any better, now Caitlin is going to kill me.

I groaned as I stood up again. I dragged my feet the entire way to Chemistry, careful when walking through doors hoping to not have another relapse from my past experience with balloons and doors. All eyes turned to me as I walked into Chemistry, my teacher generous enough did not question the reason for my 15 minute late arrival. Maybe it was that fact that today was my 'special day'. I took my seat in front of Connor, who happened to be dressed up as a gorilla, who am I to question this boy's wardrobe choice. I heard him whisper a Happy Birthday to me and I offered a smile back. As I settled myself my teacher continued the lecture on Covalent Compounds, but soon became a dull buzzing sound in the back of my head. I quickly found myself doodling in the margin of a blank sheet of paper. I jerked my hand away from the paper the second I realized what I had been doodling. On my paper starring back at me was the name Ryan outlined several times. Beneath that I had written Shane's name. Which made me more slightly relaxed at least I was still subconsciously thinking of Shane.

I was beginning to feel as if my mind was having a civil war one side was keen to move on while the other one continued to battle for Shane.

I spent the rest of my time in Chemistry watching the clock tick ever so slowly. When the bell finally sounded, I collected my books silently and rushed off to my next class.

The rest of the morning was a blur I spent most of it drifting in and out of sleep. When bell rang to signal lunch and allowed my feet to carry myself to my locker while I continued to zone out of the world around me.

My feet turned the corner and passed through the set of double doors when I was pulled back, I groaned not again, my balloons had decided it would be fun to entangle in the door way again. At least I wasn't trapped inside of it this time. I was tempted with the idea of just leaving them there. After several minutes of yanking and groaning I slumped against the doorframe.

"This is impossible." I muttered to myself.

I heard a laugh come from behind me and whipped my head around to see where it came from. "I'm beginning to get the impression that you enjoy getting tangled into doorways."

"Don't laugh at my misfortune." I shot back at him.

"Who said I was," He preceded to walk towards me and help me pull them free.

"Thanks," I muttered to his shoes, my face had gone a blatant red, "again" I added with a roll of my eyes.

"Anytime" He swerved away from me and began walking down the hallway. I watched him, I guess he knew I was watching because he glanced back and smiled a crooked smile at me.

I walked to my locker where I ran into a rather impatient looking Caitlin. "What took you so long?" she scolded me.

I smiled "Do you have a pen?"

She gave me a confused look and handed one over.

I then proceeded to pop all of the balloons she had given to me.

She began stammering "Wh-Wha- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You abandoned me this morning remember."

"Still doesn't mean you had to brutally murder all those innocent balloons." She replied with a rude tone "Anyways you got out of that little predicament."

I opted on not telling Caitlin about Ryan, I already knew her reaction anyways, and it would probably begin with Shane. The ongoing battle in my head was beginning to feel like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The next set of classes passed by with little notice, as I was deep in some sort of a distracted state. I was hostilely jerked out of it in gym when I was smacked in the head with a football gone astray.

I cracked my eyes open slightly, how did I get on the ground and why had my headache just increased by a tenfold.

"Mitchie are you okay," I heard a familiar voice that I pegged for Caitlin. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

I opened my eyes more to have revealed to me about 3 blurry Caitlin's waving their many hands in front of me. I tried swatting them aside but couldn't find the hands that actually did belong to Caitlin. I let my head drop back down to the grassy field I had been laying on. I felt someone sit next to me and help prop me up. I looked up to see who my human pillow was and felt myself flush deeply once I focused in on his face. Why does this happen to me?

"Are you okay Mitchie?" His voice came out pure and sincere.

"I think I'm fine, but my head hurts and I don't know why."

"Well this should help with the head," He pressed an ice pack onto my forehead. "And well let's just say some guys don't have the best aim when it comes to throwing a football."

"That's for sure." Caitlin replied and even in my dizzy state I could sense a rather cold tone in her voice.

Gym ended, and I found Ryan was attached to my side insisting on that he carried my books to my locker. After apologizing for the football about a million times, he became bent on making sure there was no serious damage. And I of course had no problem with the attention I was being given, but Caitlin on the other hand was quite put down with Ryan at my side.

"Ryan, I'm fine honestly." I said maybe for the hundredth time since I gotten hit which only about 15 minutes had passed since then.

"I know you are." He smiled "But let me make it up to you any way."

"No you saved me from my traitorous balloons twice today; you don't need to make it up to me."

What I said just seemed to brush right off of him "Well how about I take you out to dinner as my birthday present to you."

"I would-

"She can't" Caitlin interrupted "Because that would ruin-"

She stopped herself reacting as though she had said too much, I sent her a quizzical look but she ignored it "I have to go." And she then took off.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea." I shrugged.

His eyes held a nervous look as he awaited my answer.

"Um…hold on." I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. "Hello?"

My friendly hello was returned with a loud, but joyful singing of Happy Birthday. But this loud rendition still had me holding my phone and arms length. They finished and I brought the phone back to me ear.

"Jason, is that you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Caller ID."

"Oh, well I just wanted to say Happy Birthday! Oh and so does Nate."

"Thanks and tell him I say hi."

"She says Hi Nate." I heard Jason shout at his band member at the other end of the line.

"He says Hi back," He replied "We got to go we'll see you soon."

"Jason don't say that you might give away-"

I heard Nate scolding Jason but before I could hear the rest the line went dead. I frowned as I put my phone away; I was wondering whether Shane had been nearby. And what am I not allowed to know?

"So?" Ryan asked pulling my attention back to him.

"So…" I said with a taunting smile.

"Am I allowed to take you out to dinner?"

"Not tonight."

"Well then I can settle for walking you home."

I caved to his offer. I knew this was one battle I could not win. So we set of for my house together. We walked in silence most of the way. It wasn't an awkward silence, quite the opposite actually it was a precious silence, that we both seemed to not want to break it.

When we turned onto my street, Ryan finally broke the lovely silence, not that I minded his voice was just as lovely.

"I hope I didn't ruin your birthday; by you know" He gestured at my forehead.

"No," I shook my head "it's been one of the best days ever" I reassured "And it's not like the damage to my head is lasting."

He let out a laugh, "That makes me feel better then."

"Ryan," I choose my next words carefully "I'm really glad I met you, before I was in this kind of state," My voice drifted off as a relived my last 2 weeks of sorrow "and when I met you somehow you managed to take it all away."

"I have that effect on people." He said with a smirk smacked across his face.

"I'm trying to be sincere and open to you."

"I know," His voiced turned soft and sweet, his amber hued eyes sparkled with sincerity "And I appreciate it."

We were standing on my porch. I glanced down at my yard at taking in the colorful array of fallen leaves. "Thanks for walking me home."

"My pleasure," He gently pressed his lips against my cheek. "Happy Birthday" And turned to leave.

"Wait" I called, while making a grab for his hand. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Um…" His eyes darted from the darkened windows of my house, then resting back on my face.

"Please." I don't know why but some part of me couldn't let him walk away just yet.

"Okay."

I turned the handle on the door, and the next thing I know a wave of "SURPRISE MITCHIE." Fell over me. My eyes began flying across the room, examining the faces that decided to throw me a party after I had put my foot down. I saw Jason and Nate…and him.

Our eyes locked and the world seemed to dissolve around us. I saw hurt in his eyes before he tore himself away from me. My face flushed as I suddenly became aware of my hand still interlaced with his. I questioned whether they had heard what we had said on the porch.

I looked at the rest of the room filled with friends and family, also noticing their eyes staring at Ryan or Nate and Jason whose faces changed to shock as they took in that fact the my hand was in his. I wanted to let go, but I didn't at the same time. I didn't know what to do, I stood with Ryan uprooted in that same spot for what felt like hours. I could feel tension emanating off Ryan, clearly he had not expected any of this waiting for us on the other side of the door.

**Author's Note: **Okay so after a long talk with my beta we finally got this chapter looking almost the way I had envisioned. I know it's been a while since I've updated, this chapter literally just had a lot of issues and yeah. Anyways I have finals starting so the next post won't be till like another two weeks. This one is a tiny bit longer than usual I hope it makes up for my lack of updating. So tell me what do you think of Ryan? Do you like him or hate him? Remember this is a Smitchie and will remain so, just at the moment Mitchie and Shane don't seem to be on the same page. And yes Shane came back, I originally had a different ending with Shane coming back and Mitchie going back to him immediately. But my beta and I decided that Shane and Ryan should encounter each other. So review? Tell me what you think! Just press that magic button.

-the storm

**Final 6:** Okay I'm still waiting on 3 entries I believe so, until then you all still have time to wow me and make me see how awesome your character can be!


End file.
